Basketball and Angels
by okayitswayland
Summary: Jace Herondale is the best basket ball player in America, and his team has just won the NBA. His coach signs a deal with The Manager of Victoria secret angels Magnus Bane and Jace gets partnered to work with Clary the sexiest girl in the world. Will he finally find one love, or will this be just like a one night stand? All TMI SHIPS! Rating may change ! FULL summary inside.
1. The Choosing

** I'm brain dead with all my other stories and I couldn't let this Idea go !**

**So here goes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em> Jace Herondale is the star of the Los Angeles Lakers, the * at the moment ***

** undefeated , best , and hottest basket ball ****team. Clary fray is the sexiest Victoria secret angel there is.**

**The best basket ball team has just won the championship game of the season and**

**The Lakers coach Hodge signs a deal with the manager of the Victoria secret angels, and most popular free willing bisexual there is, Magnus Bane . and what the two teams are doing is that each angel will be randomly assigned to a player and will work with the player for a month and at the end of the month the angels will compete in a game against the players , for charity. When Jace gets assigned Clary will he find his angel , or will things go terribly wrong between the two?**

**I own nothing !**

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter's Song is <strong>

**Blue Jeans ( Gesaffelstein Remix ) - Lana Del Rey**

**Quote:**

_**_ Blue Jeans, white shirt , walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn _**_

_**Xx Clary to Jace xX - The first time she saw him at the** **choosing**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

Their was only 12 seconds in the game left. the crowd was going wild

To my left Sebastian Verlac my best friend was running down the court , ball in hand . 6, 7, 5, 4,. With only mere seconds left I knew he wouldn't be able to make a shot , or lay up for us to win the game. I shouted his name

" YO VERLAC"

he looked over to me and did a chest pass with the ball. He had that look that told me he wouldn't have given me the ball, but if he did his ass wouldn't be on the line if we didn't win. I ignored it but it still bothered me, a little.

2, 2 seconds left .

I threw the ball up pushing it with my right hand and guiding with my left.

1 , The buzzer went of , the crown went silent . you could hear a pin drop. The ball hit the basket doing a dance around the rim testing and teasing us. it fell in.

The crowd went wild and all oh my bro's came jumping up to me lifting me on their shoulders. The mascot came running to us doing flips and stuff and gave me the trophy. I hoisted it high in the air. The crowd went more crazy. Then it finally sunk in . we had just won the championship because of me . I did it .

i FUCKING WON!

They set me down, and we all went to were the coach was.

" We won boys , it's been a great season we have to talk in the locker room , ten minutes?" He yelled over the fans. " Ten Coach" I yelled in response.

After about 20, we all found ourselves in the locker room with coach about half the team with towels around their waists some in sweatpants and cotton tee shirts, some in their basketball uniforms, and some , like me , in just basket ball shorts.

" You did it, you won" Coach Starkweather paused to let us cheer.

" Anyways you have to keep selling now, and how are we gonna do that. Other winning faces" we looked at him with puzzled faces , none of us catching on.

" I have singed a deal with the Victoria Secret Angels manager , and the Angels are coming here to do a charity event were one of them is assigned to one of you guys , so that you can train them for a month and then at the end of the month you will play a charity game against them. The choosing and each practice will be filmed on MTV, ESPN, most news stations, E network, and more it will air at 8:30 till 10:00 the night after, Except for the choosing , that will be shot live Practice will be held Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. In two days you'll meet them and have dinner in the really nice dining hall , just across town that over looks the ocean and the peer. Dinner will last from sunset till nine. I suggest that you should get to know your angel because magazines and MTV will want a bit of chemistry going on between you and your angel. Any questions.?" He finally finished

" Are they gonna be in bra's and underwear?" Someone asked. Most of the other guys made uh huh noises and some jut nodded. other cheered in agreement

" for photo shoots and commercials, yes" he said rushed like he had somewhere to go.

"YEAH !" we interrupted in cheers

" Well I'll see you guys 12 tomorrow for brunch in the clubhouse and enjoy yourselves tonight , you've earned it. I've got to go see my little girl and my wife now."

I'd met his daughter on several occasions , she was adopted from Taiwan, she was only about 4 , with super straight jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She was the kind of little girl who wore bedazzled sneaker's and pink , with bows holding up her hair . Her name is Mackenzie, or at least that what Hodge and his wife Emily named her.

he walked out of the locker room. " TAKI's" I yelled " DRINKS ON ME "

* * *

><p>After I came home from the booze fest I ran up to my room and striped of my clothes, just in my boxers I fell into my nicely white king sized bed. I let my balcony doors open. Felling the nice sea breeze. I felt cold. Not physically but internally. I need someone to love me. I need someone to love. Having sex with every hot girl I see has it benefits. But all I want to do is make love with someone who will love me for me and not because i'm Jace Herondale, or cause I've got money. But for me. Because they love me. And I love them.<p>

I fell asleep lost in my thoughts as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV.<strong>

Me and the other angels were at the hotel trying to pick out a dress, and getting a headache I decided on a white sleeveless skater dress with a cross back. and a waist band that was lace , showing my skin. A pair of red booties with gold zippers on the inner sides and bows on the back.

A shower , a few gold bangles, a gold watch , pearl earrings, and a dozen rings later. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Curling my red ginger hair. In beautiful bouncy curls that fell just to the small of my back. I did my makeup smokey , finishing off with red lipstick. I ran into Magnus's room were all of the other angels were waiting

" Looking sexy mama " One of the girls, Maia said, she's one of my best friends

" You to" I said eyeing her.

She was wearing a cream-colored blouse, with a red pencil skirt. the skirt had cream stripes on it. she wore shiny nude stiletto pumps

" Woah Clary you look amazing" My other besty Isabelle said in awe.

" SO DO YOu" She wore a black floral bustier dress with black stiletto pumps. in her hand was a gold clutch

" Were are the rest of the girls" I noticed about ten of them missing.

Magnus answered before Izzy or Maia had time to realize they were gone " They took the first limo since ur ass was late"

He was wearing a dark blue trench coat , a dark purple polo shirt with the collar fixed up , he also went with tight black leather pants , and black combat boots. He finished off with sparkly navy blue nail polish. For makeup he chose daring violet glitter eye shadow a thick cats eye eyeliner and of course purple mascara. His hair spiked up with glitter gel.

" You've out done yourself this time Magnus, a trench coat and combat boots , how do you come up with your fashion choices" I said trying not to laugh.

"Whatever " he snarled

A horn honked somewhere in the middle of the .parking lot.

" Limo's here young one's." His perky mood resurfaced.

* * *

><p>Once we got to what looked like a gathering hall we all got out of the jeep limo. Inside were beautiful sculptures, and I started to play with my hands, a sign that I wanted to draw it. We were ushered up a winding stair case through a hall and it opened up into a beautiful dining room with a very long table set up in the middle set so that each pair were to sit across from each other. On the far side of the room was a huge glass window over looking the beach and the sky. I could see all the MTV camera's in corner's of the room. Their was a door at the far side of the room were the boys would come out.<p>

I could see the sun starting to set when we took our seats. I sat in what I felt was the middle, probably was. Isabelle sat to my left , and Maia to my right. On Maia's right sat Aline Penhallow, next to Aline sat Helen Blackthorn. To Isabelle's left sat Kaelie Court, and next to Kaelie is Camille Belcourt.

" Okay ladies I'm going to countdown from five then each of you are going to get about 10 seconds of the camera just being on you. Then we'll point to the door were the boys are gonna exit when called . How this is gonna work is each of you is gonna pick a card from a Lakers snap back , you read the name of the player and that's your partner. At the end of dinner were gonna interview each partnership. After we do a photo shoot. Were starting with America's Sexiest Woman"

At that he gestured to me.

" So is everybody cool?" The MTV manager asked. After a chorus of yea's he went on.

" I'm going to check on the guys I'll be back in 2"

We all waited patiently for him to come back, while a makeup crew fixed us up. He came out. Finally. and started the countdown.

" We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2" He pointed at Magnus and Hodge to start the into.

" Hey guys it Magnus Bane, manager of the Victoria secret angels" Maggie said in his most perky voice

" Starkweather here, Coach of NBA champion winner's the Los Angeles Lakers" We started calling names after they explained everything on camera

" Americas sexiest Clary Fray" I waved

The dude came over to me and put the hat in front of me. I closed my eyes and put my hand in, it was almost as if one in particular stuck to my hand like the strongest magnetic force in the world. I opened my eyes and unfolded the paper.

" Jace Herondale"

Out the door walked the most handsome, sexy man I've seen. He was tall and had a muscular build. with perfect messy blond curly hair , and auburn eyes. He was beautiful. He was dressed in a tight white v neck , an opened dark plaid shirt reaching to his elbows, and dark jeans. Once he sat across from me he took my hand and kissed it. " Beautiful" He whispered putting it down. I didn't concentrate too much on the rest of the names because I was to lost in his eyes but I'm pretty sure it went a little like this.

" Simon Lewis" Isabelle called.

" Jordan Kyle" Maia said

" Sebastian Verlac" Aline squealed

" Jonathan Morgenstern" Kaelie's breath caught once she saw him

" Raphael Santiago" Camille asked as she saw a gorgeous guy walk out

" Alec Lightwood" Helen said Shyly - **(_AN: yes there's still Malec ;)_**

* * *

><p>They served us a salad with lobster and shrimp on top first. I poked the leafy stuff not in the mood<p>

" So how long you been a hoops guy?" I asked breaking the starring contest.

" I think I got into it at 3 " He said with a smile

" When did you become a model" I laughed at the way he said it.

" I was on a class trip to Capri, Italy, and I'm laying on the beach with Isabelle in just a white bikini and big red plaid shirt and white vans , the type with red laces. and Magnus just comes up to me and twirls a lock of my hair on his finger and goes ' is this Ur natural hair color?' so I'm like yeah and I'm getting super creeped out by this guy in glittery red swimming shorts"

Jace laughed a laugh that had me fangirlin' on the inside.

" He continued to ask us questions and left his card ' a year later I'm on a big poster in the mall"

" What else do you like to do ?" Jace seemed really interested in me

" Art, and dancing and photography"

" Really, that's funny cause I'm not that bad of a dancer , but I can't even draw a line " He whispered the next part like a secret " don't tell anyone this but my mommy still doesn't like to let me hold a pencil"

I laughed at that one and he smiled, a full beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>We were so caught up talking to each other we hadn't realized they were done with the live shooting and it was time for the photo shoot. They lead all the angels into a room with a ton of purple and yellow lingerie I picked out a striped bikini with high wasted bottoms and the top was cross backed. I also got a pair of purple pumps. they did my hair and led me to a room were we would take the pictures. And boy did I start fangirlin' when I saw Jace in his uniform.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

Damn. Clary was amazing funny, beautiful, caring, sexy, kind-hearted, the list goes on and on. She's just so adorable I could sit there and talk to her all day or just stare at her. She is so beautiful. I couldn't wait to start training with her. I already knew Isabelle since she is my adopted sister.

I walked out in my uniform and she was looking mighty fine in that two piece, we did the photo shoot and she was all over me. We even did a few shirtless picks. oh me shirtless if it was the other way around might as well be porn...

After we finished with the shoot me and Clary exchanged numbers. we went home and I talked to her all night until she fell asleep that is. It was about 5;30 in the morning when I went to bed and the meeting that was mandatory for the angels and players as at 2 Only a few more hour till I see her again I though as I fell asleep and dreamed of a petite red-ginger head with the most beautiful green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So who liked it ? Should I do a chapter just on the text along the 2 chapter tomorrow?<strong>

**Please do tell , also tell me if I should keep going. Anyway Review! Favorite! and Follow!**

**I hope you Enjoyed!**

**Bye loviessssss~**

**~okayitswayland~ **

**~(^_^~)**


	2. Blue Roses: the plot thickens

**I'm sorry about not updating for a while especially when I have so many people who don't want this story to be just abandoned ... so here we go !**

**and I don't know if this was a single person who was this one guest but if it was one person thank you for updating so many times I appreciate it**

**Enjoy !**

**I own nothing !**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

I woke up thinking of silky, curly blond hair, auburn eyes, and tan skin. I sat up in the white king-sized bed and stretched a smile plastered on my face. I get to se him in... I looked at the clock 30 minutes. Only 30 more minutes till I get to see him

HOLD UP

30 MINTES

I jumped out of bed in a mad dash we were so late. I ran to Magnus' room. but it seemed as if he was already up.

" Darling Alexander, you have the most gorgeous blue eyes. To bad I didn't get to see them all night ... we were to occupied" He then flirtatiously giggled.  
>" Umm- thanks?" Replied a husky male voice.<p>

I walked into the room. I did a double take for what I saw next. Magnus was sitting on the foot of the hotel room bed. with some dark haired boy on his lap kissing his neck. I knew Magnus was a ' free willing ' bisexual or whatever he wanted to call it. But it wasn't just some boy...guy...cute guy,

AHEM CLARY BACK ON TRACK

It was Alec Lightwood #1 Isabelle's brother #2 a Laker. They both just stared at me like I was rudely interrupting something.

" Yes Clare" Magnus cried out dramatically " Enlighten me please on why you choose this moment to barge" He fake coughed " Rudely barge into my hotel room" He put an emphasis on Rudely

" Magnus, you couldn't just find a freaking booty call for the night, you had to go for a Laker. Helen's Laker to be exact"

" His eyes are just beautiful aren't they." He ran his hand through Alec's hair " and you and your guy... Jace his name was ... I think looked about ready to pounce at each other at last nights dinner" He commented accusingly

I looked down at the hardwood floor. Heat rising in my cheeks. Trying my best to hide my knowing smile.

" That's what I thought, strawberry shortcake"

" You got like 27 minutes to bathe your self in glitter and suffocate in sparkle's till the Limo gets here." I then left his room only to hear a ruffled

" THATS NOT ENOUGHT FREAKING TIME, WE'RE'S ARE MY EXTRA RHINESTONE'S " that's Magnus for ya. Next to Isabelle's. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door. I got no answer so I just walked in to find her asleep, I small snore coming from her balled up body

" ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD"

She sat straight up , fear across her face as she franticly looked around the room. she saw me and her face relaxed. She then dove back under her pillows.

" IZZY GET THE FUCK UP" I said literally pushing her out of the bed. She hit the floor with a thump.

" Holy Shit!" She grumbled. She sat up and looked at be giving me a glare. I gave her a hand and a smile, trying to stifle my laugh. She smacked it away and I exploded with laughter. She got up and walked to her bath room, then slammed the door shut and locked it.

" Go On " She yelled from the other side. I walked out the door after I heard the water from what sounded like a shower come on.

* * *

><p>I woke the rest of the girls up then headed back to my room to take a shower and get ready. Room service came to my room with a fruit salad , vanilla yogurt , oatmeal flakes and a cup of dried cran berries. on the side was a cup of milk and a cup of orange juice. Magus must have called for the floor of super models but what ever<p>

Since it was just a meeting and brunch I decided on brown leather slouchy boots, a pair of black leggings, an over sized white t shirt , a red plaid button up to use as a cardigan incase it got chilly, a brown wrist watch. and a brown leather satchel. I threw the plaid shirt on top of the satchel.

I lazily threw my hair up into a messy bun holding it with some black plastic chopsticks and I put some alex and ani's on ... a lot of the bangles. For I did my makeup light and light plum lipstick.

I walked out only to see the girls doing the same, a faint honking limo awaiting.

" Clary you look so cute" Isabelle commented

" I just dressed casually, I think I'm just going to walk around the city after were done."

" I know Jace will like it." She said while pushing a button on the elevator

" What are you talking about, We're just acquaintances." I said trying not to look her in the face

" Yeah" She looked at me and smirked

We all got downstairs and tried to fight our way through the camera's and fans one of witch was an adorable little girl who I just had to stop and hug. She was only about 3 years old and I just had to hug her. She gave me some flowers actually weeds, dandelions the though was the only thing that counts **(** AN:/** yes I'm making that kind of Clary) **

" Thank you sweetheart, what's your name?" I said bending down to her. That's when I noticed it she was pail her big hazel/brown eyes draining of color, curly strawberry blond hair thinning. pail skin with veins popping out. veins a sickening drying blue color. skin yellowing. She has cancer.

" Sophie, your welcome." She seemed very out of breath.

" Sophie we're is your mommy or daddy?" I asked kneeling down, ignoring Magnus's protests of trying to get me to leave

" I don't know" She shrugged

" How long has your mommy been gone?"

" After we went to the doctor three days ago she cried then got angry and took me here and dragged me to the bathroom and told me to stay. She took something out of her bag and put it into a bottle of water and made me drink it, she took me to a big stall and sat on the floor and I fell asleep I woke up and she was gone. I'm hungry and I'm sad" she was so out of breath.

I let a few tears slip. He mom was a drug addict who left her daughter to die because she got cancer. terrible.

" Come on sweetie lets go I'll get you some food. I promise I won't hurt you" I said taking her hand

I picked her up bridal style and kissed her nose and forehead. I then walked out of the hotel. Into the limo and Magnus gave me a death glare then it softened when he saw Sophie.

" Who's this?" He asked while the limo started up and revved off. I told them about Sophie's story and every girl... including Magnus. Sophie was fast asleep In his lap while her breath's got shorter and shorter, then stronger and stronger it played on replay. I got more sad and more sad by the intake and exhale of her now shortening breaths they didn't speed up.

" Hey sweet pea wake up" I asked as gently as I could. for a good long moment she didn't move and I swear no one took a breath but then she stirred. I exhaled.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the officestudio or whatever you wanted to call it. But we had completely gotten out of the meeting and all the guys were just eating I sat down at a table with Magnus, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Sophie

" Who's this pretty little lady?" Jace asked as he poked Sophie's nose, she giggled. It was the cutest sight

" This is Sophie, our new friend. We found her" Jace looked at me confused. I gave him a look that said 'tell you later' he nodded.

After we finished our brunch Hodge told Magnus that he would send documents on what the meeting had covered. Isabelle and Simon decided to take Sophie shopping then to the Disney store. And told me not to worry. I walked out the the building then down the street.

" YO SHORTY" I whipped my head around to see Jace running down the street. God he is gorgeous, who thought some boots, a t shirt, and jeans would look so good on a guy.

" Why'd you leave so fast, your not Cinderella are you... sorry I didn't see your shoe anywhere." He joked

" No, my names not Cindie but I could use a person to show me around" I stopped and smiled.

" Sure thing Shortcake" He threw his arm around my shoulder's and I felt a spark of something that seemed right, and comfortable.

" Were to first" Jace asked.

* * *

><p>By 8 we had gone so may places, Jace took me to may different laces like the dance museum, the peer, plenty of spots where you could jump off rock's into the ocean, a cave...on the beach, the street fair, this amazing restaurant called Taki's and showed me where general things were, the market , the mall. Know we were walking back to his place. Him holding a huge banana with dreads on it and a hat. My favorite place Jace took me was a dance club that was on the beach.<p>

It was surprising to not be bothered with paparazzi and stuff it was amazing how no one cared that we were cerl

" So how do you like LA?" Jace asked walking slowly. I'm the distance an Apartment coming into view

" Well with it being that I've been here for 3 days I don't know, but so far I love it" Jace led me inside and we got into a empty elevator where he pressed the last number ,22

"You look amazing"

he said it as if he just took in my appearance

" Its just a t shirt and leggings I shrugged looking down at myself. " I bought both from clearance at forever 21"

" You'll look beautiful in anything" He paused and leaned against the wall across from me " I wasn't taking about the clothes Clary, you are beautiful"I looked down at the floor of the elevator. Saved by the bell ... literally the little bell chimed and the elevator doors opened. We walked down the hallway to another elevator with you had to put a pin number into.

We got inside and rode in silence up to where it opened into a ice apartment it was beautiful, the colors were all kinds of blue's and whites and of to the side was a nice spiral stair case with a jar of sand and sea shells on every 3'rd stair. These little jars were everywhere with different beach themed things in them. All had 3 big pearls in them at the top, even the jars that where filled with pearls already. The big pearls were 3 colors sky blue, white , then electric blue in that order All the appliances were stainless steel and their was a white wooden table in the middle of the kitchen area. All around the room were white Christmas lights. I turned to Jace who was intently looking at me , he was up against a wall next to a light switch

" Wow Jace this is beautiful" He smiled, then flicked the switch. All the Christmas lights turned on, and The 3 big pearls in each jar turned on also. it was so beautiful I gasped and turned to find Jace right behind me holding up a beautiful Blue rose. Mystery it meant. I took it from him.

" It, It's so" I couldn't find the right word

" Pretty?" Jace asked and he wasn't looking at the rose He was looking at me. I knew what he meant **( it will be in the authors note at the end if you don't get it ( 1 ) ) **

* * *

><p>Jace showed me his room with was beautiful with see blue walls and an all white king sized bed with a beautiful balcony and light brown shiny hardwood floors. The tile in the balcony was grey. On it was a pale blue surf board, some cushioned lounge chairs and a book shelf.<p>

We watched a couple of movies an now we were Just talking.

**Jace POV**

She is amazing , Beautiful , funny, smart , caring ... what did I do to deserve this. Clary wasn't like most I knew when she told me the story about Sophie and how she found her. We watched Madea's witness protection, Pitch Perfect, Mean girls and Cabin in the woods. I didn't pay attention to any of the movie's. I just sat their and stared at her for 8 hours. She fell asleep on my bed and cuddled into me. She felt so wright in my arms.

That's when it hit my like a ton of bricks.

I'm falling for this girl, Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry its so short .. only 2,258 words I could have done better...<strong>

**1: Jace means Clary's pretty , and Blur roses mean Mystery...and love**

**review, follow and favorite please ! its so awesome !**

**alright bye loviessss**

**~okayitswayland~**


	3. 40 outfits and 70 pair's shoes

**Hey**** guy's! Sorry for not updating in a while... I have no excuse other than I'm lazy**

**So far this story is going really well. 75 followers is awesome. Just a little mind refresher **

**We left off in the story with the plot thickening, we have a cute little O.C named Sophie and she plays a big part in this story. We will be seeing a lot more of this character so yerpty.. GET USED TO HER! not that anybody has had a problem with her yet so ;). We also left off with a little Clace non-kissing fluff. 8D**

**so without further blah**

**Enjoy the story ! and I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV -no edit sorry!- <strong>

I woke up to the strong sent of strawberry's. I knew immediately who was in my bed, Clary, I was just hoping that we were fully dressed. Okay so coming from me that might sound like complete bull, but Clary made me feel some sort of way. And I wasn't about to screw that up with a one night stand and her being gone in the morning. I honestly don't know what's happening to me, but it feel's really good!

She started stirring and then she turned over her green eyes pierced into mine. All the stars aligned in that moment, and everything felt so right. Her eyes widened.

" Jace what time is it" She asked in a deathly calm voice

" I looked over to my phone.

"11:05" I shrugged, both our eyes grew wide. We jumped out of the bed in a rush. The shooting for the first day of practice started today and we had to be there at 12! and practice from 2:00 till 3:30.

We ran down the stairs and out the door to the elevator where. She jammed the button, turned around and let out a breath.

" I really had an amazing time Jace." She said calmly

" Me to, I hope we can do this again" She smiled a full smile and I loved it

" Sure"

Her eyes traveled down my face and I couldn't help but let mine wander to her full plump pink lips. My arms found their way around her waist and hers around my neck. Our faces moved closer and closer till her forehead was on my and I was about to put my lips on hers when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She tore her arms away. She Backed up into the elevator and pressed a button on the wall. She looked back up to me and waved as the doors closed.

I smiled and was about to turn around when the elevator doors opened and out came a petite redhead, who got on her tippy toes put her hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. She backed up again and pressed another button. The doors closed immediately.

I walked back to my room.

_More like skipped_

and sat on the bed. I rubbed my hand on where Clary slept. Then touched my cheek. I got up and made my bed then went to get some clothes. I decided on a Nike elite ultimate sleeveless shirt, Nike DRi- FiT black basketball shorts with a white and grey stripe on the side, and a Nike outdoor tech hero full zip up which was black with red zipper's.

I stuffed my duffle bag with towels, a hair brush, deodorant, cologne, and soap.

As I got in the shower to change to get ready I thought about a certain green eyed beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

As I got out of the elevator I couldn't think straight and almost let the door close again as I thought about Jace. His voice alone turns me on, it sound like sex! HE is amazing. Has a PERFECTLY sculpted body! If his tooth wasn't chipped I swear I'd never believe he was human. I got out of the hotel and caught a cab. Soon I arrived at the luxury hotel, an idiotic smile plastered on my face. I walked cheerfully to the elevator and as I rode it up I skipped in stupid circles. Once I got to the floor I heard harsh crying. I walked into Maggie's room.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Magnus sobbed " WE THOUGHT THAT SEXY SON OF A BITCH RAPED YOU?!"

I walked over to Sophie and picked her up saying a quick hi, and giving her a hug. She hugged back but I could tell she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. I wonder what type of cancer she has anyways. We would have to take her to the doctor soon so that I could figurer everything out, I definitely don't want the press or paparazzi to find out about her. It would be too much.

" Magnus I just went to Jace's apartment, watched a movie and fell asleep that's all." He put on a smirk

" So you slept with him, how big is he, I mean how big is ' it ', is he good, did he pop your cherry?"

oh. my . Magnus.

" NO WE DIDN'T HAVE FREAKING SEX." I yelled. Sophie decided to state that she was present then

" Whats sex Clary?" She asked in a super sweet voice that made my heart melt.

" Its when a boy and a girl share a Popsicle" I said, feeling the heat rise into my cheek's

" oh. ok"

" Whelp guys I'm gonna get ready to go to practice alright, and you people should as well."

* * *

><p>The hot shower relaxed my muscles, and my hotel room smelt of strawberry citrus shampoo with 2 in 1 conditioner, and mango pineapple body wash. I threw on a pair of black capri yoga pants. with a sea-foam green colored waist band, a white racer back sports bra, and a teal racer back crop top. Finishing up with some white low top converse. I threw my hair into a high pony tail and was on my way.<p>

Back at Magnus's room, he was dressed in light pink Polo shirt, beige cargo shorts and white vans. The color of the shirt up with the top 3 buttons undone with a pair of sunset aviator glasses clasped onto his shirt.

Isabelle was in a pair of track shorts and a sports bra, with a track jacket lazily thrown over. Maia in a pair of sweatpants and a crop top...

" Hey where's Sophie?"

At the mention of Sophie, Isabelle brightened.

" OMG so yeah yesterday I got her like 40 different outfits and 70 pairs of shoes!". Oh Isabelle * internal face palm*

" Don't ya think that's a little much Izzy?" I cocked my head to the side and squinted a bit at her

" Nope, I should have gotten her more." Isabelle looked truly guilty

" Whatever" I flipped her off and rolled my eyes " We need to get going, like now"

Sophie was dressed in burgundy skinny jeans, light brown combat boots, a white lace tee-shirt, a light brown knit cardigan, a white lace bow headband, and a leopard print infinity scarf. Her long strawberry blond hair in loose curls, and I notice her hair kind had a natural fade out effect into a light red color. She looked so pretty but I could tell Iz had gone over board.

" Sophie you ready?" I asked in a sweet voice

" Yeah"

" Okay gang lets get a move on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I got to the gym early so that I could talk to my girl before shooting starts...

HOLD UP

MY GIRL

Where in the hell did that come from?...

* * *

><p><strong>So its been a while huh...<strong>

**I have no excuses for my extreme absents from fanfiction but laziness and shitloads of homework...**

**Jace is kinda confused about how he feels if you didn't get what went on in his last POV**

**I don't have much to say but I got on spring break today so you can expect updates more often...**

**3000+ words TOMOROW! I will get on it !**

**Once again I'm so SORRY for leaving yall hanging for like 2 months and it won't happen again!**

**follow/favorite an review! ;)**

**bye loviesssss**

**~okayitswayland~**


	4. Holding Hands

**Songs for this Chapter are...**

**I'm into you- Jennifer Lopez **

**Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding**

* * *

><p><strong>Xx <em>You got me and I could not defend it, I tried but I had to surrender, your style got me under a spell now, and I had no other choice but to get down xX<em>**

**_- Jennifer Lopez_**

**_Xx Next thing were touching , you look at me it's like you hit me with lightning xX_**

**_- Ellie Goulding_**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary<strong> **POV**

Magnus already told us that they would start when we entered the building, and the makeup crew fixed us up in the lobby

Once at they gym their were 4 hoops already, and they had 4 more move-able ones set up. One of the guys standing at each. That's when I spotted the gold one .He was at one of the bigger hoops.

"Hey" He smiled that big beautiful smile that made me do a double take.

" Hey" We just stared into each other's eyes, I knew we had to start.

I picked up a ball and held it between us. Something to hold on to, gravity, because looking into those eyes I was falling. through liquid gold. With noting to hold onto. I was falling and I was going to get hurt hitting the ground. If their was every a ground. Just keep falling more...

In love.

* * *

><p>" Okay so we go by play blue, then work on assists?" Jace asked barley tired.<p>

He was CRAZY.

He first made me walk a mile. Then run 2 miles all in 5 minutes! Then we ran suicides. Did all types of crazy drills .

" MY LUNGS ARE GONNA EXPLODE MY RIBBBBBBBB CAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" Oh we barley ran, Here"

He gave me a hand pulling me up. He must of overestimated how much I weight because when he pulled me up and I slammed on his chest with all the force. My arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, his secured around my waist.

It look me a minute too look up at me still holding onto him.

" Sorry " He said running a hand through his golden locks

" Don't worry about it"

"ALRIGHT GREAT SHOOT EVERYBODY, LETS GET PACKED UP AND ROLLIN' " voiced one of the camera people.

" Thanks Jace I had alot of fun really, I just need food now" I said getting my discarded waterbottle

" Ok, let me get you food" He paused and pursed his lips " how about 7ish I'll meet you in the hotel lobby?"

" Just say yes " he pushed

" I'd love that Jace" I let out a breathy laugh

" Clary ,catch Meee ! " Isabelle shrieked. She ran into my arms, and we both fell. on top of each other. Magnus soon trailed up behind us. Seen by my peripheral vision. Mag put a hand on Jace's shoulders. Jace, who was currently standing over us, towering

" This is what happens when either of them gets dehydrated" Magnus said, then looked up at the tech crew. " Does one of you by any chance have a bottle of water for her?" He asked, him helping up Isabelle. Then them two sauntering over to them.

" So, is it always that crazy with the angels?" Jace asked, looking down at my now sitting-up form.

" Yeah, but being with them is totally worth it" I say taking his outstretched hand , getting up

" Clarissa darling, hurry I got places to be " Yelled Magnus walking out of the gym, hand in hand with Sophie.

" That's my que " It told Jace

" So I'll see you at seven?" He asked with a smile

" Seven "

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel I had showered and began to get ready for my date. I threw on a strapless white peplum top, dark wash skinny jeans, and cheetah print pammy wedges. For accessories I put a skinny red shiny belt around the waist of the peplum top, adding a gold watch and some gold bangles, along with a lot of random gold rings. Large pearls on my ears. For makeup I went natural with mascara and black eyeliner, making my eyes pop. My lips stained bright red. My hair was done in loose ringlets, falling close to my hips. Its natural ombre effect appearing. I grabbed a red clutch with a gold chain and I was ready.<p>

In the hall I tried to walk as quietly as possible. Only to be caught by Izzy and Magnus.

" Hey hottie, were you going ?" Isabelle basically yelled

" Shhhhh. quiet down!" I added hand motions.

" Are you seeing Jace?" She asked again, Ignoring me

" Yes, why are you out"

" Girls night" Magnus answered for her holding up Mean Girls and a tub of Oreo ice cream, Isabelle held up 2 two spoons and some Sour Patch Kids.

" Whatever he said 7, so I gotta go . Have a good girls night " I rushed

" Go get em' tiger " Izzy hissed making a claw motion with her hand. Magnus smacked my ass, giving me a wink and a thumbs up.

I got in the elevator suddenly very nervous. It was my first real date with him,

what if I screw up

What if I throw up

What if he throws up when he see's me

What if he brings his ' girlfriend '

What if we have a good time and I end up really liking this guy.

What if we have a really good time and said guy, ends up really liking me

What if everything is perfect

Once I was calm I got out the elevator , In the lobby I looked around the room. My eyes landing on the most handsome man I've seen . Jace, standing their, in a dark blue flannel, half of the long sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of skinny , lose khaki pants, showing a good half of his belt. His shirt hiding the other half. His auburn eyes on my feet, slowly working their way up my body, shamelessly. Landing on my face, He made Eye contact with me and I strode up to him.

" Wow" Jace breathed out " Clary, you , you look amazing" I smiled and blushed, more than I'd like to admit

" Jace, thanks." I looked into his eyes " You don't look to bad yourself."

" Me" He raised his eyebrows " don't to look to bad" He scoffed " Their has never, ever, been a day that Jace Herondale has looked bad"

" Okay " I said sarcastically

He smiled , I smiled.

He let out a breathy laugh, extending his forearm out towards me.

" Ready to go?"

" Yes"

* * *

><p>The restaurant Jace took me to was an amazing sea food place. Right on the beach, we sat outside. Jace ordered a shrimp scampi, and I had shrimp and broccoli alfredo. We ate our food and talked the night away. Just like we had about every night by text, since the choosing. Jace was a amazing person that I wanted in my life. Beneath the playful cockiness, Jace was a down to earth, smart, honest, and Jace is fucking funny! He's balanced, he lets his friends and family come first. He doesn't let the fame and fortune get to his head. He's got that sexy cocky, confident thing going for him. His dimples...<p>

And that smirk.

oh that smirk.

That smirk that currently has me moving my hips unconsciously, that smirk that has me so freaking wet, that smirk that made me wanna jump his ,tan, muscular, strait out of an Hollister catalog, bones.

" I grew up in Toronto" Jace started

" I lived down the street from a crack house, My mother didn't ever have money but she always provided. I promised her one day that when I made it big I get her out of a hell hole we called home. the number one hell hound my dad, he would abuse her, use her, steel her earnings. They weren't married but he stayed."

" Where's you mom now?"

" He raped and killed he one night of the many that we tried and failed to escape" Jace paused " Cried all night I never cried again " he took a breath " in jail he was murdered, they took his eye out and beat him until his cell mates couldn't find a pulse"

" Jace" I said sympathetically his hand lying on the table, I put mine atop his, heat, burning so hot, fire, so bright, a spark, a shooting star. Everything, when we touched something, so unfamiliarly pleasant. I looked over to our hands, then to his eyes witch were looked on mine. A unfamiliar look across his beautiful face.

" I'm sorry" I reached to pull my hand away, but his turned and clasped ours together

" It's okay" He smiled faintly " I've been trying to hold your hand all night" He looked down at his empty plate, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. I smile and look at our hands, It looked and felt so right, I couldn't deny the way we our hands fit together. I then tilted my head to the other side looking at the man in front of me. He looked up through his lashes. god damn, those eyes.

" Before we miss the sunset I need to show you something"

" Okay ".

After he paid the bill he grabbed my hand and we walked through the beach, about 5 minutes into our walk we stopped at a palm tree to put my bad and our shoes down. He kept walking until we reached a little spot where the rocks went all the way out into the water. Walking across , I noticed how Jace would rub up against me and smile. It made me smile.

" I used to come here all the time alone when I first moved to LA." He put his hands on my eyes, turning me around. " you have to see it at the right time" I giggled and I could practically feel his smile.

" Okay " He let go, the sky illuminated like a rainbow, blues and purples, pinks and , yellows, reds and oranges. the clouds adding some sort of crazy beautiful affect. In the middle the sun shine's bright, so much so you have to shield your eyes. A crack in the middle of the sky, bright white light shining through.

I let out a breathy laugh " Jace this is beautiful "

" Clary, " He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, shaking his head a bit " You don't even know " He brought his hand down my cheek, caressing it. Bringing it to lay around my waist with his other hand. As he brought me closer to him I carried my hand up his chest to lay around his neck. His head slowly coming closer to me. He stopped suddenly, telling me with his eyes that he was giving me a choice. I wanted , needed him to know I wasn't going anyway. My lips fell onto his, and we were locked in a slow passionate embrace. It felt right, like no other force was stronger. I felt out of my element. I was walking on broken glass, soaring, floating, floating. Only him. Only he was their in that moment. It was us and empty space. His lips the only thing holding me down. His soft, plush lips. I could taste the peppermint on his breath. My favorite. His hands cupping my face , running up and down my back. Tangling themselves in my hair, mine doing the same in his silky, curly golden strands. We soon pulled apart for air.

Resting my forehead on his, our noses touching. A ringing bringing me out of my trance.

" 15 miscalls all from Magnus " I told Jace looking into his eyes.

" You should probably pick it up" . breathless, us both, breathless.

" Hey Magnus"

" Clary, theirs something wrong, meet me at the hospital on 56th street. Now ! Please hurry! " He hanged up.

I looked up to Jace

"Something's wrong. "

* * *

><p><strong>Wow okay... So how have yall been. <strong>

**I know its been a while but It wouldn't let me upload last week, and I wasn't able to touch a computer this week with being busy. **

**Anyway Follow favorite and Comment! ****tell me what you think!**

** Also I don't know about you but I'm extremely disappointed in myself, bout this chapter and just about everything in it ...**

**bye loviessssssssssss!**

**~okayitswayland~**


	5. Blood and Bile

**Hello! So chapter 5 will mostly focus on something/ someone who plays a huge part in this Fanfic. So Um yeah! I got noting to say sooooo... Enjoy!**

**Also I think I said that Sophie was 3 last time but I lied**

**WHOOPS**

**She's going to be r so ... once again Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Songs for this Chapter are:<strong>

**When I look at you- Miley Cyrus**

* * *

><p><strong> An sorry for such a long wait I will seriously try to update my chapters as much as I can!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus POV<strong>

" Her and Jace are going to be the cutest couple ever. and their babies are gonna be so ,uggggh. I wish I could find a guy that perfect for me.." Isabelle sighed

After mean girls finished - the second time - we talked for a while. Talking about things like shoes, eyeshadow, temporary lipstick tattoo's, and more recently Clary's smexy man candy

" Yeah, I want to be a god parent" Izzy laughed

Suddenly during a moment of awkward silence a coughing fit broke out from the hallway. We got out from under my bed covers and walked out into the hall. Only to see Sophie on her hands and knee's coughing up blood.

" Oh my God! " Isabelle covered her mouth with her hands and snapped her head towards me " Call an ambulance"

Isabelle went over to sophie who was dressed in a pair of simple light wash skinny jeans, a maroon over sized sweater that said '_love Naturally ' _in bold white letters , and a pair of light brown moccasins with dark dark brown laces.

" Sweetie what happened " Isabelle asked softy

" My tummy " She managed to gasp. It was so much blood and soon it mixed with bile and she just kept throwing it up like it was an endless flow.

Back in the room I picked up my phone , keys, and valet. Then I dialed 911

" Hello 911 operator speaking, what is your Emergency "

" Yes, um hello, my friends " I look over at poor Sophie, unable to find the right words to call her " my friends, daughter is coughing up blood and bile and I don't know whats wrong with her " I rushed

" Okay Sir, does she have a medical history, any diseases?"

" Not that I know of, no "

" Okay has she eaten anything she's not used to eating?"

" NO! Can you get an ambulance over here please" I was getting impatient

" Okay sir, what is your current location"

" The Four Seasons resort on 78th downtown North Hollywood." I told her, my nerves running high

" Okay a response team is on their way, and should be there shorty."

" Thank you" I replied then hanged up. " Iz go get dressed I'll call an elevator." She nodded putting Sophie's small head on my lap. I picked her up and walked over to the elevator and soon it dinged. Isabelle came out of the room dressed in a Victoria Secret Sweater, a pair of dark denim cutoffs, and some black flip flops. We rode down in science watching poor Sophie wrench into the hotel Ice bucket Isabelle had bought from the room, and trying to comfort her. As we entered the lobby I was relived too find it was 2 people short of empty.

" I see lights" whispered Isabelle " flashing lights" She ran to the lobby doors and opened them as I walked outside, trying not to shake Sophie to much. Once I was outside I was met with a brunette boy and a blond girl . They both looked in their early thirties. They rushed over with a stretcher, the brunette boy took Sophie from my arms and offered a ride to the hospital. Accepting it me and Isabelle climbed into the back of the ambulance, and soon it was pedaling down the jammed streets of the city .

I took out my cell and dialed Clary, hoping and praying that she would pick up for once. After several voice messages, text messages, and calls, Clary picked up.

" Hey, Magnus

" Clary theirs something wrong meet us at the hospital on 56th street. Now! Please hurry!." I hanged up, as we stopped at the Emergency department of the bug hospital. They got Sophie out and rushed her inside where the EMT's barked order's and information about Sophie, and what was going on with her. A friendly nurse named Chasity told us that we would get updated on Sophie's condition as soon as they had more information on her condition and that the doctor would be with us any moment.

**Clary POV**

Getting in a cab, I start to tell Jace all about random things that could be going on. He listens and finds some way to hold my hand. After a little while of silence, he talks to me. I'm bouncing my knee nervously and thinking about all the possible reasons why were going to the hospital right now, and not doing some cliché romantic crap on the beach. he placed his hand on my knee and I looked up at him. His eyes were boring through me and seeing how really scared I was.

" Hey, It's gonna be okay, whatever it is , its gonna be okay" He kissed the tip of my nose...

I wasn't usually so kissy on first dates and stuff but with Jace it felt like it belonged that way. Like it was meant to be, and I loved it , it was so unexplainable, but yet their were thousands of words that came to mind. Everything about this, and us together was so right, and I almost couldn't handle. Never had I ever felt something so damn strong . He made me feel like I was walking on broken glass.

I looked up at him and smiled " Okay "

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the hospital we paid the cabbie, walked inside, and looked around for Magnus. We found him on a taupe colored loveseat next to Isabelle, who was sitting Indian style and chewing on her hair...<p>

" Hey, what's going on." I asked standing in front of Magnus, still hand-in-hand with Jace

" I'm not so sure myself, We were talking " He gestured to himself and Isabelle " then we heard the most horrible, sounds coming from the hallway. We saw Sophie on her hands and knee's, coughing up blood and bile. "

" Oh my gosh, where is she now ?" I asked, ready to sprint to her current location.

" Their getting information, the nurse said she's call us in whenever they have it " Said Isabelle

" I feel so fucking bad, like I should've done something. She looked so damn helpless."

" Maggie" I sighed crouching in front of him " You did all that you could've, and you did a damn good job at it, I mean she's here right? Getting treated. Were gonna get to the bottom of it. I promise" I finished softly.

While we waited I told Jace all about Sophie, and realized just how much I've come to love the adorable little girl. How much she meant to me. I couldn't lose her.

" Those here for Sophie." A tall man asked, He was a brunette with light blue eyes, and a bit of stubble. We all got over to him. I bit my lip and Jace squeezed my hand for reassurance

" Hello, So we've stopped the bleeding cough and bile. And we've concluded from tests, along with lab work that we're dealing with 2 types of cancer." He took a deep breath " Pancreas Cancer, brought by adenocarcinoma tumors and primary liver cancer called hepatocellular carcinoma or HCC, The 2 most deadly cancers "

" Are you serious?" I asked in hysterics. He nodded

" What are our options" Jace asked

" You see, She's already pretty far along in this, theirs no turning back. By looks of it she has 8 to 12 months left. You should probably enjoy your time with her, and be ready when the day comes for her to " He let his sentence hang in the air

I let go of Jace and took staggering steps to the seating area, dropping my self on the couch and putting my head in my hands. Feeling tears prickling in my eyes.

**Jace PoV**

I walked over to Clary, leaving Alec and Isabelle to argue with the doctor.

" Hey, look at me" I pleaded to her

" Please?" That's when her green doe eyes met mine. They were glassy with unleashed tears. I wanted noting more than to soothe her pain, comfort her, be there for her.

" Listen well get through this, no matter what. I'm here for you clary and I'm not leaving. I got your back shorty" This girl had me on my knee's

" Thank you Jace" I shook my head

" I'm here for you" I kissed her soft lips firmly but nothing more than a peck. I stood, bringing her with me." Lets go see her."

I led her over to where the nurse said Sophie's room was and we walked in. Sophie was sitting up looking down at her hands

" Sweetie?" Clary called in a gentle voice

" Clary!" Sophie said, happy to see Clary. Clary ran over and hugged Sophie

" I wanna go back to the hotel." She whimpered

" I know baby, I know its okay don't cry." Clary held Sophie and wiped away her tears. Even though I could see tears forming in Clary's eyes

" Hey Sophie " I said walking over to them

" Hi " Was her short answer. Suddenly she sat up. Looking back and forth between me and Clary. She looked back and forth between us again. she squinted while looking at me, then her eyes widened and a light bulb went off in her head

" Jace why do you have Clary's lips on your face?" She asked innocently

" I don't-" I touched my face and looked at my hand , only to find it red with Clary's lipstick

" oh, listen Sophie-"

" Why did you put crayons on your face?" She asked again

" Yeah Jace, Why?" Clary laughed with a innocent smile on her face. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update either tomorrow or Wednesday because this chapter was so short... I hoped u enjoyed it and thanks for reading !<br>**

**~ okayitswayland~**

* * *

><p><strong>OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG<strong>

**CITY OF HEAVENLY DAMN FIRE COMES OUT TOMOROW AWWWWWWWWWWW MYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**IM SO FREKKKKKIN HYPPPPPPEEEEEDDDDD... REVEIW IF UR HYPED **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I CAN'T WAIT I ALREADY ORDERED IT IM SO FRIGGGGGGIN HAPPPPPPPAAAAAYYY**


	6. I think

**Heyyyyooooo **

**I don't have anything to say really except for you guys to check out my new community , It's Completed TMI fanficton's and I hope you like it, also sorry for the week delay I had issues and couldn't really think about anything long enough to do anything so sorry!**

**I don't own TMI**

**Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

The past few days, I've been hanging out with Jace alot. We went to the beach with Sophie just yesterday, and he taught me how to surf! I'm not any good at it but It was still fun. I didn't really pay to much attention though . I mean he was wet and SHIRTLESSSSS.

I literally thought I was gonna drown. No Games

That wasn't even the best part. Jace and Sophie looked adorable playing together in the shallow water and sand. He would be great and an older brothers older sisters type thing, or even a father figure...

Today I decided to go to Market to pick up a few things for our long stay in the hotel. After stopping at Wal-Mart I decided to head to Target. Dressed in a pair of white denim shorts, a blue chiffon racer back tank top with thick horizontal black lines, a black tank top, some brown gladiator sandals, some ray ban's, and a brown leather jacket. For makeup I was wearing a brown Smokey eye and nude pink lipstick.

Jace tagged along, and I was pushing him - trying to -in a cart with Sophie seated on his lap. She started wearing a ventilator at night. Its beginning to scare me how much I've began to love this girl in a matter of 2 weeks. When she finally comes to that time, where she begins to fade away I don't know if I'll be able to handle. Or if I'll just break completely...

" We've given birth to a daughter apparently, and hidden her away for most of her life. According to TMZ " Jace reads from his phone, hopping out of the shopping cart

" Really, I think I would remember if I was pregnant " I say walking over to Jace to look at his phone. It was a picture of me and Jace kissing on the beach outside his apartment . Sophie seated on a mound of sand in front of us building a sandcastle. I pressed the link to twitter where this was a trending topic. Over 7k comments and 11k re-tweets.

" Apparently we're a trending topic " I said it in a dramatically scandalous voice. he cracked a smile

" I'm happy to be a trending topic with you." It was corny lines like this this that made my heart melt.

After a couple of talk's about creepy carrots and friendly fruit roll-ups, we were making our way to the check out line. Once we were able to put our things on the conveyer belt we saw all the candy and gum and magazines. I wasn't surprised when Sophie didn't ask for anything, and stayed quiet looking around the store minding her business. Most magazine's were headlined with something about me, Jace and , Sophie.

In all honesty me and Jace's relationship wasn't really a relationship at all. We were just kind of friends who kissed and were really close.. not boyfriend, girlfriend type thing. I'd have to ask Isabelle about that later. Picking up a magazine that caught my attention ,I read the headline.

Australian supermodel Clary Fray keeping a child. Reports show that Fray saw the little girl, while leaving the hospital one morning and grabbed her and pulled her into the awaiting limo. Fray has been seen on may occasions with the stolen child. No charges were pressed on Fray since the child was astray and nobody has stepped up to claim her. On their latest outing the little girl was seen being carried out of a hospital by none other than Laker's player Jace Herondale. Fray not to far behind, accompanied by her model friend Isabelle Lightwood and Victoria's secret manager Magnus Bane.

" Stolen" I voiced aloud looking over my shoulder at Jace who had been reading over my shoulder.

" Don't worry about them, their just the paparazzi and their little liar, monkey-looking selves." That made me crack a smirk

" Hello ma'am, how are you doing today?" The check out lady asked politely

" Good, thank you " I replied. After getting all of our items scanned she told us our total of $45.98, we made our way to the escalator were Jace made a bet with Sophie that if he beat her taking the stairs instead of the escalator that he would buy her ice cream. He purposely went slow and pretened to run down the stairs. Me and Sophie celebrated as Jace thought about what ice cream place to take her to.

* * *

><p>Me and Jace watched Sophie play in a sandbox while he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, holding my hand. We were in a comfortable silence. Jace suddenly grabbed my hand causing me to look at him, into those eyes as he stared back into mine.<p>

" I think what your doing is amazing, but what happens when people wanna get involved. The police, her parents."

" I found her on the floor in the hotel lobby, alone, scared, and hungry. And if she wasn't anybody's we're not necessarily stealing her. But I do think we should go to the police or someone to help find out who she is." He nodded at me

" Listen Clary, I've never felt this way about someone. And in the short time I've known you this may not seem sincere but I've never felt this way about anyone Clary. This thing I feel only gets stronger and stronger every time I think of you, which has been a lot, every second I'm with you. I honestly scared shitless and I don't know what's going on but I know I love it. You can't deny you feel anything, I know you do, I can see it within your eyes." He looked at me and waited for a response.

I felt the same as Jace. I just know what it feels like to get hurt and I didn't want to get hurt again...

" I feel it to Jace, I just don't want to get hurt." I looked away feeling embarrassed, my cheeks turning just a tiny bit lighter then my crimson colored hair.

" Clary " He sighed grabbing my chin gently to hold my face up to his " I'd never hurt you, I don't have it me. I feel as if I still don't know you but something's their and I can't loose it, I can't loose you. Every day feels like the sun is shining and I have a reason to get up, its to see your beautiful face. I don't want to loose that. Clary I wanna be their to hold you when your happy and sad, I can't loose the feeling of you in my arms. I can feel it in my gut, that one day I'm gonna wake up next to you and call you my wife" He whispered the word ' wife ' as if not to scare me. Coming from someone else It would have but it belonged when he said it. " I can't loose that feeling. I used to feel empty, I don't know I feel like I have a reason to keep fighting the demons in here" He pointed to himself, now he was holding my hands " Clary, I don't know what your doing to me and it scares me shitless, but I don't want you to stop. I thought I was broken before I met you and I just couldn't love. Now I know I was way wrong, and I, I think I'm in love with you.."

I shot straight up at that. He said the most beautiful things to me and I couldn't. I think I love him to. He was now standing as well and that when I realized I was jus frozen their, my mouth agape, being covered by my hands.

" Clary, say something, please " He begged, fear evident in his eyes. As soon as I composed myself I grabbed his face in my hands, pulling him towards me. Locking him in a tight embrace he wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him smiling into the kiss. Soon my chest felt like it was going to explode and we broke apart, panting, our foreheads touching my hands were still around his neck as his we around my waist.

" I think I'm in love with you to Jace." He looked at me and smiled and a smile etched onto my face. He kissed me again with so much passion, it felt like the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of pure writers block and putting this on hold for a week now I'm going to go ahead and stop there.. I always hate leaving short annoying chapters like this, but I almost feel like this is better than nothing... SORRRYYYY!<strong>

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter... Without a doubt my next chapter will be longer it's just that I wanted to give you guys something and not leave you hanging...**

**And I have nothing else to say -_-**

**bye lovieeeeeeeess**

**~okayitswayland~ **


	7. The Blue eyed Bakery

**Clary POV**

" So how do you feel about lay ups?" Jace asked. We had worked hard today and were laying on the court , side by side. He was on my right. I felt all hot and bothered. Today was one the last days we had to practice and we worked on a couple of basketball positions and stretches. Jace would help me with most of them, I knew them perfectly well I just felt kind of horny today.

We kept touching me with those big hot hands and the look in his eyes was lustful. He was so fucking sexy and I couldn't handle. I really wanted him to put his hands on me and I don't even know. It was crazy. Why was I so damn sex needy today.

Wasn't on my period.

Didn't watch any porn..._notthatIdoanyway_

Didn't watch magic mike

Didn't see Channing Tatum

Didn't stare at an Abercrombie catalogue

Wasn't pregnant

... Why did I want to dry hump anything hard, like a was fucking rabbit. I was pretty sure by now Jace noticed my panting

" Clare are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on my lower abdomen and something their bubbles, some type of heat rushing there.

" _Please _" I whimpered looking over to my left.

" Please, what ?" He asked, he sat up and crawled to my left. I raised my eyebrows at myself.

" Nothing." He flashed me weird look, then reached his hand to my forehead.

" Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. _oh my god I'm gonna jump on this poor boy_

" Yeah I'm fine just need to ... to" Suddenly she noticed just how he was sweating and

* * *

><p><strong>So that crap you just read above was me on writers block...<strong>

**So If this chapter sucks its because this I mostly a filler and its gonna focus on other ships.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ma<strong>**gnus POV.**

Goddamn those eyes. Those eyes that reminded me of antifreeze.. Alexander was looking mighty fine today. He took of his shirt afterabout 30 minutes and I wanted him more than the new special edition aqua marine glitter nail prints and eye shadow. Over on the other side of the quart I watched as Isabelle blushe while the Lewis boy put his musclued arms around her and helped her shoot a free throw. When he said something to her she turned in his grasp and huged him. Whispering something in his ear he turned and walked a vouple paces, a light pink blush covered his cheeks and he smiled. Isabelle didn't move she just watched he then turned ball in hand and strutted bakcck to her geting all up in her personal space. She giggled at something he said and touched touched his bicep, making a face when he felt it and he flexed. She felt at him some more.

He didn't really seem like Isabelle's type but she looked happy. Maybe a bit hot and bothered. Not as muxh as Clary.

That girl looked about ready to jump his bones. I wasn't gonna lie Jace was one fine specimen. I wouldn't mind a peice of that pie. But if Alex was a pie, I'd want the whole damn bakery.

Seriously , that boy was to damn hot for his own good. _Good to me , _The night after the choosing when I had slept with him I had met him at a bar... I think it was called Escape. Its was a dance club on the beach and those florescent lights were wow. We shook away to the safety of some rocks and shamelessly or at least drunkenly fucked. From what I remembered he was really big and wet but Imma not go into detail and save you guys your lunches. He was a bit shorter than me ( in height ( you little nasty's! ;)) but really when I met him we weren't all that drunk so we talked and his story is just amazing.

He started playing basketball when he was 4, his father taught him how to shoot, and dribble. Sadly, when Alec was seven his father was caught having an affair with another women and on top of that he got her pregnant and divorced Alec's mother Maryse. Maryse wasn't their a lot anyways so it wasn't a big deal that she hadn't been their a lot more since the divorce. Alec found out he was gay in the summer between 5th and 6th grade, and just going into middle school he had all the ladies but only wanted his middle school crush. A 8th grader. People never really disowned Alec for that or anything and some 7th grader started liking him and they went out until high School when he went to collage and Alec was still just a junior becoming a senior. Alec never really dated after that. While he was 17 and Isabelle was sixteen his mother told them she loved them, spent the night with them and in the morning she was gone. All her things except a few items of clothing including the things on her back were still their, and with no way to trace her that was the last time he saw his mother again.

Alec said he lived in a big house and when their butler Emil Pangborn died of losing his mind and a severe case of Agoraphobia Alec inherited the house and his family's money to himself and his sister who was their on occasion.

I really felt bad for Alec but also felt Kind of jealous. He was never bullied for being gay, I' not even gay I' bi but people still made fun of me. My parents disowned me and the orphanage threw me out the Second I turned 18. But I had always had the group of friends I could couldn't on no matter what. Alec was popular but he seemed kind of lonely and his ' boyfriend ' didn't seem like a real boyfriend just kind of like a friend with benefits kind of thing, even though they never hooked up.

I really like Alec and I'm gonna go for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the endless piles of shit that this chapter is, its just that I've been having serious writers block. I'm really gonna try to update everyday or every 2 or 3 days because I have tons going on this summer and I can't neglect this story. Also I have a poll up and It would really help.<strong>

**So my poll Is a story that I should do while doing this, I have so many other Ideas and that's like half the reason I have writers block in the first place My mind is all clogged up. So go do that and I will send you some spoilers that may leave you in questions but a spoiler is a spoiler. Also every reviewer gets a spoiler so yes do that.**


	8. Destiny

Hi!** If you celebrate Independence day , Happy 4th of July! lol I walked 3 miles a couple days ago.. lol I wish we could ride the float**

**That sounded wrong or I just have my mind in the gutter **

**haha don't blame me I have a guy best friend... **

**ANYWAYSSSSSSS... lol he said hi**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 8 and I'm really sorry for such a wait, and chapter 7. It was more Malec and stupidness than anything and Its not acceptable ...butttttttt here I am!**

**Also it would be fantastic if you guys could vote on my poll, and that would make me piss updates every 5 minute, PLEASEEEEEEEEEE**

**I only own the plot and shit and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs for this chapter are <strong>

**We'll be Alright -Travie McCoy**

**Boom Clap - Charli XCX**

**Adore You - Miley Cyrus**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

Today was the day we were practicing a month for. The day that the angels would be put to the test. The big game. And to be honest I was kind of sad. After this the Angels would go back to Paris. I needed more time with her.

Clary.

I knew now I was definitely in love with her. Their was absolutely no way to deny that. It had only been a month with this amazing girl and I've come so far. I can't stop. She makes everything worth it and I needed to find a way.

As always we were slapping each others asses in the locker room. A pre game ritual that came out of nowhere a few years ago. We were all in our uniforms. Just waiting for the signial that we were ready to go out onto the quart. Once we heard in we all ran out and began got into lay up lines. When the angels came out onto the quart they all had on the same outfits.

A pink t shirt that said 'angels' in bold black letters and had a big fancy 'v' in front of it made of silver sparkles, they also wore pink compression shorts with black track shorts, for sneackers they had on black nike dunk highs with pink laces. They wore thick black headbands on their head and had one pink line painted on their right cheek and a black one on their left. They had on pink and black elite socks on.

"Don't they look adorable" Hodge yelled as he walked out the lockeroom they got ready in, Getting a alot of cheers and whoops from the crowd.

" Okay" Hodge began into a microphone, getting the crowd to settle down " This will last an hour on the clock. 10 minutes overtime and be a fun clean match. But first lets give a hand to out proud sponsors."

MTV studios, Entertainment Network, The National Basketball Association, The Jimmy Fund, Comcast, Verizon, Victoria Secret, Pink by Victoria Secret, Nike, Adidas, The Boys and Girls Club of America, Wilson basketball corp., Spalding basketball corp., The NCAA, various news stations, Sports illustrated magazine, Mens health Magazine, People Magazine, Vanity Fair, Star magazine ect. Their was alot of writing on this.

" Before we start lets all stand for the national anthem. Sang to you by the one and only Sam Smith." Once he was done singing with that melodious voice of his - seriously if you haven't already heard it you need to drop all your shit and go listen to latch acousic- the game started. Alec was the first one with the ball, and brought it down the quart.

It was the most fun game of my career. It was mostly the guys chasing the angels up and down the quart the whole time. We weren't surprised when they didn't get called out on traveling. It was supposed to be cute. Something to go on talk shows and well, talk about. But what did I care this is cute and funny.

We had all agreed to go easy on the girls but it was just to fun. Dunking on them. And playing with them.

The game ended. The Angels winning cause Verlac decided to forefit and get on their team and we let him. After a good round of applause we went through the handshake line Only difference was we gave them hugs.

" We want to say thank you to all our sponcers for support and we will be anouncing the winner of the charity money tomorow night on the season wrap up, so tune in. Thank you guys for such a wonderfull night this has been Starkweather and Magnus Bane! "

After that we did photos. For magazines and Shit then we did a group photo. After all the press photos we headed to the locker rooms and took tons of selfies with each other and for instagram. My favorite photos were two that Isabelle took on my phone.

Getting ready to take the pickture with all the lockers in the back round, Clary faces me and then Isabelle told us she was ready. Clary smiled up at me before I picked her up, by her ass amd kissed her passionately. After a while a set her down and she smiled up me. Love shined in her eyes and I knew what she figured out before she said it.

" I love you " she said quietly, not ashamed of others hearing, just to stuck in the moment.

" I love you to, so much" I said it in the same tone of voice, and I saw the sparkle in her eyes.

After Isabelle gave me my phone she looked at me then Clary and back again, she smiled.

" Clary hurry I wanna get back to the hotel I'm tired." Isabelle left an then their was two. I was nuzzling her nose with mine and our eyes were closed. Just holding eachother, wishing I could capture the moment , the way a picture couldn't. The emotion, the words between us that were so loud they could only be expressed in silence. The love, the need, the want, the forever. She was my forever.

" Do you to stay at my place?" The need to be with her, hold her in my arms, was strong

" Thats perfect." After a while we went out of the lockeroom and left. I got all my things and drove home. When I got there I took a shower, washing my hair and then changed into jeans and a t shirt

Seeing my phone on my bed, I sat next to it, picked it up, and began to look at the pictures Isabelle took. The first one was of me picking up Clary and kissing her. The next one was of her smiling up at me, the love shining in her eyes. After picking out a frame that was set so that the two pictures were side by side. I wrote a caption

**its only been a month with this amazing girl and I've come so far. What we have is special. And im a lucky bastard who doesn't deserve her with my past. But I know my futures gonna be with her cause she is my future, she's my everything. And I love her and I will love her, Forever. She is my Forever**

I thought about the words I just typed, and I meant every single word.

Yeah so what I had a rough childhood, doesn't mean that I had to do stupid things for a good four year time period, And I didn't have to sleep with any girl that walked in my general direction just because I wanted the satisfaction of having someone look at me in a way that meant I was loved.

It wasn' t the way Clary looks at me, because the way Clary looks at me is so much more. And all those one night stands that I used to live off of can't touch the way I feel when I'm holding her hand.

I rushed out, not being able to wait to see her. Making my way to Clary's hotel I rolled the windows down, letting it dry my hair. About to text Clary , I threw my phone down into my lap and unlocked the doors when I saw her come up to my car.

She had on a lightweight purple sweater, skinny jeans, and mocosins, with a small backpack hanging off her shoulder. Yet still remainded looking as beautiful as ever. I could tell she washed her hair by how much more it smelled of strawberries.

" Hey " I smiled to her as I reached over a little to kiss her.

" Hey" was her weak responce before I drove away from the hotel. We kept our hands clasped and from the out of the corner of my eye, I could see her watching me with loving eyes. The whole car ride was spent in enjoyable silence. And after the quick stop to get some take out ee arrived at my apartment.

We enjoyed eachothers company while we ate, talked , laughted, and when we kissed and all time faded away. Nothing else mattered to me but her. And I loved it.

We lounged the outdoor bed I had on my balcony. She sat in between my legs but turned so that the side of her head rested on my chest. I played with her hand absentmindedly, thinking, and watching the waves. They were soft at this time at night . It had to be at least 2am. But the moon was lit and it casted a beautiful glow off the ocean.

Thinking about it with her in my arms now, love seemed like it was overused and was begging to lose it's meaning. Then I muttered something

"Destiny" I said it undrr my breath, so low I thought she wouldn't hear it.

"What?" She asked as she looked up at me

" It's destiny " she smiled up at me, a smile so big and broght I thought she would blind me. The kisses she gave me were passionate, yet still fast. Soon I was gripping her waist gently as she straddled me amd she cupped my face. We broke for air and I looked into her eyes

" Your my destiny" She continued to kiss me and then I realized.

She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't handle ... This may have been the fluffiest thing I've wrote and I loved it! Th feels of the love in this chapter are too much... <strong>

**Im serious about Latch acousic, listen to it and feel the power of angels crying.**

**This may have alot of mistake s, but I stayed up all night doing this on my tablet and you dont knowhow my thumbs are about to fall off... does that make u wanna review cause its 6:25 in the morning eastern time and Im yet to go to sleep.**

**anyways ill see you guys soon and im going to make a tumblr website for this stoory so you should cheack that out whener I hav it on my profile**

**Oh! Im really sorry about the lack of updates lately and the atrocity that was chapter 7.. also im not going to just end this story because of some writers block...I also wont do random things like make jace die because he got ran over.**

**Oh the irony of jace getting ran over..**

**Anways please follow favorite and reveiw and vote on poll. ?.. please**

**Yeh I have amyeah I have manners... and I say anyways alot doint I ... oh well anyways .. oops**

**I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter byeeeeee**


	9. The Season Wrap Up

**All outfits are on a link on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs for this Chapter are:<strong>

**Buzzcut Season- Lorde**

**With Ur Love - Cher Lloyd**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

Soon kissing turned into touching and I was lifting this woman by her ass into my bedroom where I sat on the edge of my bed, and she stood in-between my legs.

I'm a basketball player. 6'7 isn't really a ridiculous height when it came to my occupation. My hands were about the size of her whole head, She wasn't even tall enough to be up to my shoulder, but in situations like this. She was 'taller' than me.

My hands gripped her waist, as hers played with my shirt and she backed up a little so that I could put both my hands across my abdomen and gather the tips of my shirt in the tips of my fingers. Bringing the fabric up my body and over my head, then across the room in one swift movement. I looked up at Clary as she walked towards me. Placing both hands on either side of my head she sat in my lap and straddled me.

As her hands traveled up and down my chest, heat was left in her their wake. She pinched my nipple and something in me was awakened. I flipped us over so that I was in-between her legs. We backed up until she hint the pillows, and she continued to drive me crazy.

With my right hand rubbing circles on her back I let my other hand wander. From her left knee to her thigh and finally under her shirt. Tugging her hoodie over her head she was left in a tight white camisole and skinny jeans.

" So damn beautiful." I whispered in her ear, making her shiver before nibbling on her ear and letting my lips suck their way down to her collar bone. Pushing down the strap of her undershirt and bra I listened to her whimpers and gasps, only encouraging my attack on her neck, shoulder and, collarbone.

Her legs wrapped around me as she guided my face back to her lips. I began to pepper kisses on her mouth and my hands found their way underneath her camisole feeling all her skin and fingering her bra. She broke the lip to lip contact we had going on and I resumed my position of assault to her neck

" Jace."

" Hhmm?"

" Lets wait" I flipped us over so she was sitting on my lap, playing with my hair so that she didn't have to look into my eyes.

" I just think we should wait and make it worth it and special, because Jace your special to me and I want our first time together to be a night to remember and-" I cut her off.

She didn't have to be scared to tell me this, cause I'm ready to wait for her. I would wait my whole life even if it was just for a peck on the cheek from her.

" Clary" I sighed " Clary baby, look at me" I took her chin and gently forced her to look at me. " If you want to wait baby, we can wait. I want this to be special to and if waiting is what we have to do then we will. Okay? I love you." She took my face in her hands and pressed a firm kiss to my lips.

Apples. She tasted like the sweetest apples ever. What tree did these magical apples come from? I would find this tree...

" Clary ?" I asked.

" Jace."

" We can still makeout like horny teenager's. Right?" She broke away from me and pretended to think it over. I smirked and shook my head, then pulled her into me and flipped us over again and continued to suck her neck and collarbone. She shrieked as I did this to her in one swift motion.

"Jace!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

I spent the night at Jace's. And woke up in his arms the next morning.

Slipping out careful not to wake him I realized I was in my bra and jeans. And while looking for my T-shirt, I soon came to the conclusion is sprouted legs and walked away. So naturally I walked into Jace closet and slipped on his jersey. Backing out into his room I made sure not to wake him while I went down the stairs and to his kitchen.

I got one of those cupcake looking paper things and an already opened box of Folders. While I waited for it to brew I took out a cup and some ice, along with some creamer. I poured some coffee into the cup halfway, and filled the rest with creamer. Then shook it and set it on the table behind me to get cold and put away all of the items I used. When I turned my coffee was gone and I frowned. Turning back around Jace stood in front of me with my coffee in his hands.

" Morning " He says, kissing me. Believe it or not his breath still smelled minty.

" My coffee-"

" Taste's amazing by the way." I only frowned at him

* * *

><p>After finding my T-shirt and being dropped off back at the hotel I got ready for one of my last days here.<p>

Before I stepped into the shower I noticed the shitloads of notifications I had. One on Facebook, four for Twitter, 20+ for Instagram. Scrolling through them I noticed one from Jace that just made me want to run to his place and tackle him

**its only been a month with this amazing girl and I've come so far. What we have is special. And im a lucky bastard who doesn't deserve her with my past. But I know my futures gonna be with her cause she is my future, she's my everything. And I love her and I will love her, Forever. She is my Forever**.

The frame of the picture for 2. The first was of me and Jace looking at each other with so much love in our eyes it was suffocating in a good way, and the second one way of Jace picking me up and kissing me.

I couldn't, so I set the phone down before I started crying and got in the shower.

Once I got I towel dried my hair and straightened it, only slightly curling my bang. Did my makeup natural with bold red lipstick and looked for an outfit. After and internal war I decided on an oversized long-sleeved maroon crop top, a tight striped pencil skirt, and maroon lace up booties. A gold serpentine bracelet, and a gold fringe necklace, with gold leaf earrings, and some rings - **Outfit link on my profile- **.

After another debate with myself I grabbled my phone and room-key and left.

" Maia you look ready to kick some serious ass" Maia meant business with her black leather cigarette pants, and black pointe toe pumps, she wore a black off the shoulder long-sleeve crop top, and a lavender blouse. coming out of the collar of the blouse was a necklace with black jewels, a black cuff bracelet, bangles and, diamond studs. Her makeup done Smokey and bold, with reddish pinkish lipstick.

" You trying to impress someone." I asked, a knowing smile plastered on my face. Maia and her little friend Jordan were in some sort of flirtationship.

" Depends, is it working?"

" Maia I wanna rape you." I told her completely serious

" Who's raping who, I'll help. You both look yummy!" Isabelle struts up to us in a layered baby blue chiffon cross back crop top with little birds on it, high wasted black shorts, and chunky black velvet heels, with some kind of sunset like eye shadow, dark pink lips, and her hair in a slight poof with her bangs out and the rest hanging down in loose curls. A gold cuff around her wrist, a gold watch with a frame for the clock, a black crystal ring, and black rose earrings. She looked familiar but I couldn't wrap my ginger around it-.

" Are those my shorts and shoe's?" Those have to be mine

" Yeah" She answered in a blunt tone. Sophie came next to me and grabbed my hand. Isabelle dressed her in a light pink dress and dark blue toms. Her hair combed out straight. She looked kind of tired " Anyways , trying to impress your boy toy?"-

" Isabelle when did you get those?"

" Your not getting them back so what does it matter?" Only best friends. **( I'm guilty of doing this to so many people ) **I laughed at her

" Jace Isn't a boy toy." Then, I thought of something " But you have a boy toy."

" Simon, please. We just went on a few dates, nothing more" She was smiling and blushing.

" Sure".

" Lets go make a porno" Magnus piped up directing us to the elevator. I gave him a look then looked at Sophie. He mouthed a quick sorry.

" Baby are you felling okay?" I asked picking her up. She shrugged and layed her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and started walking down the hallway.

" We'll be back soon I promise, then me and you can just rest or watch a movie."

" Okay." She said back in a soft weak voice.

Crumble. I felt my heart crumble.

* * *

><p>" Hey " Jace takes my hand and pulls me into him, pressing a firm kiss to my lips. Leaving me wanting more.<p>

" Hey"

" You look hot, like red hot" He pauses to lick his lips " You really should change for the sake of these pants. I blushed scarlet.

" You'll be fine" I patted his chest looking up at him. I wasn't even at his shoulder

" I might do something bad." He bended down to my level to whisper In my ear. " I want you." He walked away from me and I had to press my back up to a wall to keep myself from falling. I sent a look to Isabelle, and she came over.

" Are you gonna have a heart attack?"

" No, Jace is to hot"

" Jace got you all hot and bothered, hmm?" She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, then pursed her lips. She broke a bit and snickered

" This is not funny ,Isabella" She laughed

" Yes it is" I pulled her to get some water with me and they announced that they would start shooting in a few and After we would do some photo shoots.

* * *

><p>" Welcome Back" Isabelle started<p>

" To the Basketball and Angels Charity Event Season Wrap Up" Jordan said

" Where we've seen total fails, misses, and plenty of air balls." Jace commented.

" All through-out the season, as you guys at home been watching you've also been voting" Say's Helen.

" To see which charity will walk away with the Seventy thousand dollars we've raised with your help." Was my line

" Its almost that time, but before we go we'd like you to enjoy the game we've been practicing a month for." Alec voiced.

" See you after the game." Raphael finishes with a genuine smile

" Enjoy the Show." Aline winks. One of the crew yells cut, and we can stop acting so stiff. We have a good 3 minutes to stretch our necks.

It's supposed to be a family event so they have us in a white set room with a sofa and loveseat, we were all sitting, some of us on top of the couch, some on cushions, and some on arms.

I look over and see Sophie and Emily on a chair talking, they've become such great friends. Sophie still looks kind of hot, red.

For the next part of the shooting they've moved the sofa's and now we're standing in a semi circle. Jace's arm around my waste. Aline's hands around Sebastian and Jonathans waste's. Kaelie and Maia have their hands draped over each other's shoulder's. It really is a family Event.

" Were on in 3, 2." One of the camera guys gave us the signal and Aline started.

" Thanks for watching the Basketball and Angels Charity Event Season Wrap up."

" For a month, you've been donating as well as MTV studios, Entertainment Network, The National Basketball Association, The Jimmy Fund, Comcast, Verizon, Victoria Secret, Pink by Victoria Secret, Nike, Adidas, The Boys and Girls Club of America, Wilson basketball corp., Spalding basketball corp., The NCAA, various news stations, Sports illustrated magazine, Men's health Magazine, People Magazine, Vanity Fair, Star magazine and others. And together we've raised over Seventy Thousand dollars in funds. " Was Kaelie's line.

" But you've also been voting." Maia voices.

" And You guys have voted that you want your donations to go to the. Drum roll please." Camille say's.

" Boy's and Girls Club of America!" We all shout.

" Hold your horses" Say's Hodge coming out to stand in front of the semi circle, Magnus not to far behind.

" You've also voted for which basketball head, and Angel make the best pair." At Magnus's words we all share confused looks and shrugs.

" Not to mention the face of this and who will be presenting the check to the kids at the Boys and Girls Club headquarters in New York . Hodge adds

" Clary Fray and Jace Herondale" Let out a breathy confused laugh, and look at a shocked Jace, while the other cheer and Clap. We make our way up to the ' center ' and take the oversized check from Hodge and Magnus. Jace takes the other side.

" Wow" I breathe, Jace nods

" Right."

Then Emily and Sophie come out holding hands and waving.

" Bye-Bye " They yell in their cutie 5 year old voices. One of the camera people yells cut.

" When did this happen" I ask Hodge.

" It's been happening, it was all on the website."

We all say our last goodbye's and get each other's phone numbers, promising to keep in contact. And make our way back to the hotel.

" This was so much fun! I had a great time." Kaelie say's to nobody in particular in the elevator.

" Right, we should do this Again" Aline agrees.

We all head to our rooms. Sophie immediately falls asleep, the second she's done changing into some shorts and a tank top. I change then Fall asleep right beside her.

* * *

><p>Early. 12 to be exact was the time I had set to talk to Jessica.<p>

Few days ago I went to the police department to do some detective work and found that Sophie's mother's name is Jessica and that she was about to do time for a few months, then go to Rehab. I set an appointment to talk to her and bring Sophie to see her.

So I woke up at about 9-ish - the usual- to get some breakfast and to get me and Sophie ready.

I turned my straight hair into light waves and threw on some mid rise skinny jeans cuffed skinny jeans with ripped patches, a white long-sleeved crop top, red toms, and a trusty brown belt. For makeup I only put on some foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and lip balm - **Outfit link on my profile-**

For Sophie all she wore was skinny jeans, a blue and white striped t-shirt with lace on the topand black toms with a black sole. and her hair up in a Messy bun. And she puts on some lip smackers and we're ready to go.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street to the police station I held Sophie, all the way their and not before long we sat on the other side of a table, a pretty blonde stared back at us.<p>

" Clary?" The girl asked

" You must be Jessica."

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna do more but I got way, tire an wanted to post this for you guys. I'm so sorry its been such a long time.. I got lazy but I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**All the links to the outfits worn in this Chapter are on my profile so go check it out!**

**Please, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

**Also Is anyone getting a virus from fanfiction?**

**Bye guys!**


	10. The Breaking Point

_" Clary?" The girl asked._

_" You must be Jessica."_

* * *

><p><strong>It's super important that you read this <span>ALOT <span> will be cleared up because I realized just how much this a-lot of this doesn't make sense.**

**Sophie is 5 years old.**

**Alec and Isabelle are related, Jace isn't **

**Hodge's Daughters name is Mackenzie not Emily, Emily is Hodge's wife's name**

**Clary lives in New York, where all the Angels are.**

**As Always I hope you guys Enjoy this Chapter, please favorite follow and review.!**

**And if you have an questions just PM me or leave it in the reviews..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs For This Chapter are:<strong>

**Tell Her You Love Her - Echosmith**

**I need a doctor - ft. Eminem, Skylar Grey**

**Into The Fire- 13 Senses **

_**I recommend you listen to the songs to get a better grip on this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

" Hello." Is all Jessica says before she starts chewing on her nails. Sophie is in the other room.

" I've seen you on magazine's and at the store, you're a model." She begins but I cut her off.

" Why?"

" Why what?" Her hazel eyes snap up to me, and she begins to chew on her blonde hair.

" Why leave your daughter on the streets." At what I say her eyes begin to glass over, when she begins to open her mouth her tears break out and she lets out a sob before starting.

" I'm only 19." She takes a deep breath. " When I was thirteen I got involved with a ton of bad people and things. My parents loved me, I loved my life. We had money." She looks up at my eyes " It was all image, everything to them, my parents were in it for an image."

Raking a hand through her hair she seemed to be having a hard time.

" They didn't love me." She looks down to her clasped hands, that were resting on the table. " When it came to the little things I could tell, because those were really the things that meant the most. They'd never tuck me in at night, ask how my day was at school, I'd always be the kid that was at school performances with out my parents in the crowd.

Anyways when I was thirteen I got into bad things and older people. One of these juniors in high school that was in the group of people that me and my friends would hang out with was throwing a party and he invited me. He had sex with me that night, and a week later I found out I was pregnant. It was a cheap dollar tree pregnancy test, but I knew I was pregnant.

When I told my parents they didn't say much. I told the boy and he denied ever being with me, my father didn't want to make it a legal fight so he and my mom talked. And after calling me many hurtful words they told me that we would just abort the baby and everything would be ok.

I didn't want to, so I asked if I could at least put it up for adoption and they compromised with me to that. I thought that when they saw the baby they'd just let me keep it.

The moment the nurses gave her to me, the first time I held her I knew I was in love with her and I wouldn't let her go. My parents saw me crying cause of how beautiful she was and told me to quit it because she would be gone in a matter of hours.

I told them that I'd made up my mind and that I was keeping her. My mother told me that was fine, but I wasn't their child anymore and that they were throwing me out. I said fine.

With no money, no food, and a newborn baby I was left by myself on the streets of Venice. I stayed on the beach the first night, and when she started crying and wouldn't stop I knew I couldn't do this, I couldn't be a parent, I wasn't ready to be one. I was only fifteen! What in the hell was I fucking thinking?"

She broke into tears then, collapsing onto the table.

" Jessica." I sighed " Their were so many things you could've done, but you left her at a hotel. She's only five! Sophie needs people to tell her it's all gonna be alright at the end of the day!"

" You don't understand!" She whispered " I can't fucking do that for her, I can't be a parent, I can't. I just damn can't. I love Sophie more than anything but I can't provide for her I can't-"

" SOPHIE'S FUCKING DYING!" I screamed. She stopped to look at me for a moment, it was the look my mom got when I told her I had to get my appendix taken out **( 1 ), **the look I could feel on my face when the doctor's told me Sophie had cancer's. One of the many looks of love, just the one when you get your heart ripped out...

" From what?" Jessica began to do that guilty look-everywhere-but-my-face thing.

" Two types of cancer." Jessica began to tear up.

" It doesn't run in the family!" She made a face, about to cry. She knew exactly why Sophie had cancer. Then it dawned on me.

" No, no. Hell no! You have some type of heart! Don't you?" She began to weep, she had no right to be crying.

" ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

" I didn't know what else to do! She was always hungry!"

" SO YOU FED YOUR DAUGHTER DRUGS? WHAT BREED OF IDIOT ARE YOU?"

" Sometimes it was just to get her to sleep so I didn't have to worry about feeding her for a few hours or so!"

" Jessica." I sighed " You can rot in a damn jail sell for all I care, There's a special place in hell for people like you!"

" Can I at least see Sophie, one more time." It was her daughter...

" Fine" I went back to the little waiting room and was surprised to see Sophie just sitting there. I had given her my phone to play with but she just sat there Indian style on a chair waiting for me with her head in her hands.

" Your mommy wants to see you." She simply nodded her head, got up, and grabbed my hand. She looked drowsy and like her face was drooping. Not good. We got cleared for Sophie to go in we got escorted back to the room where Jessica sat.

" Mommy?" Sophie asked rubbing her face.

" Soph! Gosh you look so nice, come sweetheart." Jessica was tearing up again. Just seeing Sophie run to her mother made me tear up. It also made me kind of sad. I would never really have that with Sophie.

" Listen Sophie, I will always love you. I have forever loved you, but mommy has to go for a little while now, okay? So say goodbye to me for now." Tears fell from my eyes as Sophie began to cry aswell, but Sophie was smart she must have understood that she wasn't gonna see her mom for a while.

" I love you to mommy, I'll miss you." Sophie cried. The police officer that stood in the corner of the room smiled before taking off his hat and walking over to Sophie, politely tapping her on the shoulder and taking her hand.

" You ready?" I asked Sophie wiping a couple of tear's before thanking god that she wore waterproof makeup. Sophie nodded. When Clary and Sophie got back to the hotel, Sophie wandered off onto the balcony and Clary began to text Jace.

**hey shorty - J**

**hey babe - C**

**wacha do 2day -J**

**went 2 police station/ talked to sophies mommy...cried a lot...bout 2 cry again :( - C**

**nononono bby whts wrong :( - J**

**sophies mom Jessica fed soph drugs when she had no food... led to cancer :((( - C**

**shit... my FUCING, the hell is wrong with her... how you holding up... - J**

**im not... - C**

**how bout i pick u nd Sophie up and we can all just do something together - J**

**sounds great - C**

**Clary i love u nd Sophie more thn anything . nd i wanna protect you 2. i really love you :) - J**

**i love you to and i know Sophie loves u... you make me happy Jace and i just can't explain the way you make me feel i love it ilove you :) - C**

**im coming to pick you2 up :) - J**

**bye bby - C**

**bye shorty - J**

I felt a bit better after our little texting session and went outside to see Sophie sitting on the one of the long couches. And sat behind her gently pulling on her shoulder's so that she lay on me. Sophie smiled and took my hand.

" Sophie you know I love you right?" She looked up and smiled

" Yes, and I love you to. And Jacey." I laughed.

" Were gonna go to his house soon, you want to ?" She smiled ad nodded. Then looked back out at the city. I kissed her head and rested mine atop hers. We sa together, her in my lap, in silence. The moment was beautiful. Until the buzzing in my pocket started us. I fished it out my pocket and Sophie laid back on me, Jace's name and a picture of his bear back at the beach was plastered on the screen.

" Hey baby." I answered

" Hey sweetheart, I'm downstairs "

" Okay."

" I love you, Clary."

" I love to , Jace." So damn much, he didn't even know. I got Sophie up and together we walked out the door and to the elevator. Sophie pressed a button and we were smoothly gliding down and coming at a stop on the 5th floor. A woman, who looked about it her late sixties used her cane to enter the elevator and pushed the lobby button.

" Why hello their!" The woman said bending down a bit to talk to Sophie.

" Hi! Sophie said back eagerly.

" You're just such a pretty girl."

" Thank you." The woman exited first. And I saw the love of my life then. He met us in the middle and gave Sophie a hug and said a hi, then came to me and wrapped his arms around me. Kissing my lips and whispering to me.

" Are you okay baby?"

" No, but lets not talk about it here"

* * *

><p>Sophie was watching TV in Jace's room and we were downstairs. I sat on his Island while he finished lighting the last candle on the table. He then threw the lighter into a draw and shut it. He looked down at the floor for a moment and closed his eyes letting out a breath and looking at me from across the room. I could see the dangerous calm in his eyes.<p>

" Come here " I told him softly. He didn't break eye contact with me while he walked. Jace stood in-between my legs and I took him face in my hands. Then dropped my hand quickly so that I could wipe a tear, only to completely break and have Jace pull me into his arms to let me cry on his chest.

" Jessica fed Sophie drugs, Jace. Drugs!" I whispered while sobbing.

" I know baby I know." He rubbed my back soothingly while he continued " And I just want to protect you and Sophie, and it breaks my heart to know what Jessica has done. Sophie's gonna have to deal with it for the rest of her life and it's not even like it's her fault."

" The rest of her life is -" Jace cut her off knowing damn well that all the different ways that statement could end would end on a negative note. He shook his head and pulled me into his arms more, carrying me bridal style to one of the loveseats then sat with me curled in his lap.

He cuddled with me, kissing my hair every now and then. We sat together in silence for hours, just listening to the quietness. I let my mind wonder to the past month. From the minute I stepped off the jet that brought the angels here, I knew something great would happen in California. I didn't know so much would happen. Sophie, Jace, the team, my friends finding people that they like. It was quite overwhelming. I just could decide weather or not if the good weighed out the bad.

The sun had set and from this angle you could only see the beach and a bit of the lights coming from the city. I sat across from Jace. My knee's tight together in-between his knee's. We began to talk about the most random things about thirty minutes ago.

" I'll go buy us food, how about you ask Sophie what she want's. Jace lifted his leg and slid off the windowsill we were sitting on. I laughed at how his foot smelled of popcorn.

" Okay" Before I could get to far Jace pulled me into him, his around me. He looked me in the eyes. I nodded and he understood. I was going to be fine. I pulled his face down to me pressed a firm kiss to his soft lips.

" I'm okay baby." I told him softly. I backed up from him without turning and his arms didn't leave me until he couldn't reach. I turned and skipped up the stair's to see Sophie sleepy soundly underneath Jace's cover's. She looked so adorable with little pieces of hair falling into her face sucking her thumb. I shook her softly.

" Soph? Sweetie?" Her hazel eyes stared at me for a moment before blood began to pour out of her nose. And she clutched her stomach and began to scream.

" Mommy make it stop! Make it stop!." She grabbed my hand as her eyes turned red while she cried.

" Sophie where does it hur-"

" DADDY!" She yelled and Jace was by my side in minutes crouching before her.

" Daddy, Mommy it won't stop!" She broke off screaming while she cried and threw her head back Jace's pillow, squeezing her eyes shut and screaming, clutching her stomach.

" Get your phone, call an ambulance." Jace muttered before cradling Sophie in is arms. I pursed my lips as we zoomed to the elevator. Jace pushed the lobby button and then the door closing button.

" Sophie, sweetheart. What hurts?" She continued to scream with her lips pursed, when she opened her mouth blood poured out. She cried and tried to talk as she threw up blood and bile.

" Mommy, daddy." She whimpered .

" Hello, 911 operator speaking. What is your emergency?"

" My" I looked at Sophie, whimpering in Jace's arm's. " Daughter is throwing up blood and has some type of pain going on!"

" Where is the pain?"

" Sophie where does it hurt baby? I asked brushing back the strands of hair that fell into her face.

" My tummy." She squeezed her eyes and suppressed screams. She was strong.

" Yes hello? Her stomach is causing her pain."

" Okay what's your location?"

After I told her Jace's address we were left trying to comfort Sophie in the lobby of the apartment. I stood next to Jace trying to hold in my tears. And tried to soothe her.

" Baby it's gonna be alright."

" Sweetheart" Jace mutters she just frowns at us, as her breathing shallows her eyes droop and her eyes shut.

"No, no, no, no" Sophie sweetheart open your eyes. I watch as Jace shakes her, then lay's her on the floor and begins CPR.

" One, one thousand, two, one thousand, three, one thousand, four one thousand. My hands fly over my mouth when I watch her body jerk with the force of pressure Jace is applying, yet she doesn't start breathing. Her eyes stay closed and with every push on her chest blood and bile sputters out of her nose and mouth. When Jace gets to twenty he gives her mouth to mouth and starts again. By now I'm jumping.

" Where's that damn ambulance?" I yell. Their are a large group of people around us. I drop to my knee's next to Sophie's head.

" Sophie, we love you and we can't lose you. Please baby. Please." I sob.

* * *

><p><strong>( 1 ) It's in your best interest to remember that for later.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least enjoyed the begging. **

**I will try to update as soon as I can, I know cliffhangers are bitches but I want to build suspense, lol am I doing a good job?**

**anyways just to clarify their still on the floor of the apartment lobby waiting for the ambulance!**

**More of her condition will be explained next chapter.**

**Please if you liked this fic please tell me and like always follow, favorite, and review!**

**See you guys later!**


	11. Being Human Means Hurting

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say but thank you! Your reviews, favorite's and, follows! I wouldn't be hear without them so thank you.. so much!**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> This Chapters Songs Are:<strong>

**Human - Christina Perri**

**Cry - Alexx Calise**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

" Five one thousand, six one thousand, seven one thousand." I was on my 3rd round, and she still hadn't started breathing. My hands were covered in blood. She'd stopped sputtering, but she was definitely choking. The apartment door chimed, in rushed two women and one man. They pushed me back and I sat their for a minute. Thinking, looking, breathing barely.

All I could here was noise. Not the order's the paramedic's were shooting at each other but the noise. I could see them inject her with things, ask her questions, open her mouth, press on her stomach.

I could only sit there and watch. Watch as they put her into a gurney. Watch as they rolled her out. Watch as one of the woman tried to talk to me.

" Excuse me sir, sir!" She tried to get my attention but I could only watch.

Then it all came back to me. I looked over her shoulder. Clary was frozen, the tears unleashed in her beautiful eyes. Getting up I ignored the woman and grabbed her hand, then faced the EMT.

" Sorry ma'am."

" No worries, I said we're going to be bringing her to Alicante National hospital, don't try to follow us through red lights. And we should have more on her condition when we get their. May I ask what's her name?"

" Sophie " I told her.

" Okay sir, your daughter is in good hands." The EMT rushed off, I never let go of Clary's hand as we rushed to the garage. We jumped into my car and sped of down the street. It was deathly silent in the car. The only sound was of the car zooming. It was tense, and Clary's death grip never ceased to loosen. I really needed her not to though, I was holding on to her just as much as she was to me.

We got one of those ticket things and made our way up to the top floor of the garage, parked, and walked to the elevator. We had the elevator to our self, the agonizingly slow elevator ride was spent in silence. I reached his breaking point.

" Would this hurry the fuck up?!" I shouted and began to pound against the door with all my might. Clary flinched hard and hit the wall, then began to sob.

" Oh, Clary." I sighed and pulled her into me, rubbing her back as she sobbed into my shirt " Sweetheart, I never meant to scare you. Oh, baby I'm so, so sorry." I finished in a whisper. I then closed my eyes letting the weight of what I had just done, settle.

" I know Jace, I just-" She couldn't finish. Jace just held her and whispered soothing things in her ear as she cried softy. It devastated me to see her so torn. I had to promise, both to myself and her. I would never, ever hurt Clary again. I would protect her. I would keep her from anything that would be bad for her. I loved her.

We walked out into the hall and watched in complete horror;

They were rushing Sophie down a hall. She had wires and different things connected to her everywhere. The doctors and nurses were shouting things at eachother. Clary unlatched her self from me.

The look on her face was an emotionless broken one.

"Clary-" I tried softly, but she cut me off.

" I love Sophie" She said this calmly, I stood a few paces behind her but I could sense the green eyes I knew and loved so much looked as if they had been painted with glass.

" Sophie's Bleeding!" She began to get louder as she pulled on her hair.

" Clary-"

" Sophie's dying." I ran and caught her as she began to fall

It was as if there was a single sheet of glass holding back all hell, all it needed was one tiny tap and it was broken. She was broken, gone, destroyed. This destroyed her. And she felt as if all she could do was sit back and watch as everybody on earth was ripped apart and eaten by wild apes.

She stood in my arms, screaming and pulling on her hair. And I hugged her from behind, and whispered nothings to her as we swayed slightly. I could only sit their, hoping, praying that both my beautiful babies, Sophie and Clary , would be okay.

But still she sobbed and sobbed and I couldn't do anything about it. Because Sophie _was _dying.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this is incredibly short but I couldn't leave you guys in the dark longer...<strong>

**So please Follow favorite and review and as always I hope you guys Enjoyed. **

**Also please check out my one shot called You'd Never Forget One In A Million It would be so amazing if you did.**

**Thanks for reading and bye ! :)**


	12. Death Could Claim

Heyy.

**As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and yea!**

**Just a note: **

**I recently started to write in the third person. So if I happen to change POV's in the middle of the story, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs For this Chapter Are:<strong>

**Florence and the Machine - Heavy in your arms**

**Florence and the Machine - Breath of Life **

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

I couldn't see.

I couldn't hear.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't blink.

I couldn't taste.

I could barley breathe.

She might be gone.

Completely.

Like she was never there, she'd never be there again.

Everything and everybody would go on like she never existed, cause she'd never exist again.

She'd die, and be dead.

She'd stay dead.

I'd never get to hear her giggle again.

Never get to take prom pictures for her.

Never give her awkward talks that would only bring us closer.

Never get to tell her how much a I _really _love her.

She'd never be in love.

Never get married.

Never have kids and feel the way about a child the way I feel for her.

Jace would never be able to scare off boys for her.

Never pick her up when she falls down, literally, and metaphorically.

Never walk her down the asile.

Me and Jace would never be able to sign the papers for that **thing **we'd talked about.

_Never call her ours._

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

_Was I ready?_

_Had I had enough?_

_I was so close to darkness, but I have to hold on. My thoughts are all I have. I'm living in memories._

_Physically idle, I couldn't let my thoughts wander to dreams then to nothings. I had to concentrate on the light._

_Darkness would claim me if dreams became my reality, then I would be noting but shadow._

_Shadow, only darkness, coldness. Surrounded by sun, and light, warmth, and happiness._

_Death **could** claim me._

_But **would** it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry... <strong>

**I just really wanted to put this in a chapter...**

**I'm giving an explanation to the ? POV to the first 5 reviewers. **

**Chapter 13 will be a long one for all of you who are suffering ( Sorry :) )**

**I really want all of the people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed, thank you. Really without you guys I wouldn't be here and everytime you do one of those things I go fucking crazy because you guys are just amazing! :D :p**

**Thanks for reading and I hope , you enjoyed this story so far. It's not gonna be over for a while, we still have a ways to go!**

**Thanks and, I'll see you next time**

**oh and can any oh you under stand the ? POV? **

**Bye!**


	13. Angel

**Songs For this Chapter Are:**

**Chariot - Gavin DeGraw**

**Ordinary World - Joy Williams **

**All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran.**

**In Your Arms - Kina Grannis**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

" Those here for ' Sophie' " ? I stood and took Clary's shakey hand in mine. She stood and I could see she was having trouble carrying her own weight, so I pulled her into me and kissed the top of her head.

" Baby, please look at me." She peeked at me from her head buried in my chest and I saw her big, glassy, green eyes. She wasn't crying but her eyes were filled with tears.

Poor thing probably couldn't even see.

I sighed, and kissed her nose. We walked, I held her close and stood before the doctor.

" Sophie, Sophia. Do you have a preference?

" Sophie" Clary choked out.

"It's been about 45 minutes since we got the ETA for her ambulance to come in and at first I really didn't understand what I was dealing with. But now I can tell you that I understand completely what's going on. She has two types of cancer, which I'm sure you understand already?" he looked at us for an answer.

" Yes we do." I told him

" See what happened was-" He cut himself off. " It'd be best if I just showed you." So we followed him down a hallway and into a room with posters of the human body everywhere. " This is the X-Ray waiting room, but don't mind that. Please take a seat."

Me and Clary sat on a loveseat. I held my beautiful girlfriend in my arms, then pulled her into my lap all together. I had to be strong for her right now. I had to comfort her and make sure she was okay, even though I'm not. Because in helping her I'm helping myself also.

" So her age when this started is undeclared since we don't have any files or medical history on her but I have a pretty good theory on how this all happened, when it started. When she was younger something happened to her that obviously wasn't supposed to. It lead to primary liver cancer. Over time the ' infection ' of sorts went through her common bile duct and to her pancreas."

I'm pretty sure I'm about to break Clary's hips from squeezing them too hard, but I accually felt like crying, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

It couldn't.

" What do we do now? " Clary whispered to the doctor and I was finally able to feel her disparity, she wasn't breaking cause she was broken, but the breaking point isn't the end. You could think of it like a glass, the first 'incident' gives you a crack, you can live with that. Next 'incedent' gives to another crack, connected to the first one. Then, the breaking point, a peice of the glass breaks, a peice. Suddenly your living without something that you have, that your used to, and its so alien, so different. But then you cope, and come to the realization that your not getting it back, your broken, but the whole glass isn't broken. Not yet, at least. When it does, it's gone.

Shattered.

Your not getting it back, and that's okay because you're never getting it back.

-another fucking analogy, I know- but think of it this way, when your phone screen cracks, you get really upset, because if you think about it, you know you can get it fixed, you know its not gonna stay that way but your whining, because it didn't have to break in the first place. But it is, and your going to have to wait. Have to. But when your phone gets water damaged, or lost, its gone for good. And you really can't be too too mad about that because, you'll move on.

" Right now, she's asleep from the meds we gave her. See, what just happened was her pretty much throwing up. If you've noticed you'd seen that lately she probably had a loss in appetite?"

Clary nodded, " Yes."

" That's because her pancreases is rejecting all of her waste, and her livers are rejecting bile. Her blood isn't getting cleaned, and I imagine, she's having a going to the bathroom." The doctor took a breath. " The liver and the kidneys function like a right and left hand, so generally if her livers are failing, then we like to hypothesize that her kidneys are failing as well-"

" Failing? We were never told, not even the very first time that we came to the hospital because of her, that her liver, and now kidneys, are failing!" I roared.

" They were, it is completely the hospital's mistake that you weren't told before. Right now, what we can to is a simple, minor, procedure."

" Procedure's aren't ever minor." Clary cut in.

" Yes, well the only reason we call this a 'procedure' is because the patient goes under a general anesthetic, other than that it's just a small tube inserted into the left side of the lower abdomen. What we do is we drain the waste in the kidneys and liver. What it'll do is clean the organs, so that we can get a better look at them."

" I-I don't know. I, what about you?" Clary looked at me with those big eyes and it took me a moment to respond.

" I think we should. It'll only help Sophie." A beat passed before Clary nodded, and the doctor Clapped his hands together.

" Now all we need is Sophie's legal guardian to sign consent forms." Clary's mouth opened, then closed, she looked to me. I bit my lip and regarded the doctor.

" Sophie's legal guardian is in prison. We were given permission to care for her, but we aren't her parents. We don't have any legal rights regarding Sophie." I could feel Clary cringe. She wanted _it _so bad.

" Do you know what prison, we're allowed to call for consent."

" She's at California State Prison, Los Angeles County." Clary told him.

" Okay, We should be in contact with them in the net ten or so minutes. Can I ask the full name of the patients parent?"

" Jessica Giovanni."

" Thanks, I will get back to you shortly, you're welcome to stay in here if you'd like." The doctor smiled, nodded, and left then closed the door behind him. Clary didn't move a muscle, she stayed perfectly still in my lap.

God, I wanted to help her. I wanted to make her fell better, tell her everything would be alright, kiss her until the pain went away, hold her until she could hold herself. I couldn't help her until I knew what was really wrong. Yeah, I knew what was wrong but that wasn't enough, that wasn't the full problem. It wasn't why Clary was hopeless, and depressed. Something else was there.

" Clary?" I cocked my head downwards. She sat against my chest with her knee's pulled up to her chest... Hold up?

_Am I really that fucking big?_

She laughed. Had I said that out loud?

" I hate her. I really hate her. I fucking hate her. I hate every single damn thing about her." Clary whispered to me.

" Who do you hate shorty?"

" Jessica Giovanni. I hate Jessica Giovanni."

" What do you have against Jessica." She turned her head slowly and cocked her brow at me. " Other than the obvious."

"Nothing, I have absolutely nothing against her." Clary stood quickly and walked out the room before I could stop her. I jumped out of my chair and raced to the door. When I got into the hall I watched as she strutted down towards where Sophie's room was.

" Clary!" She didn't turn around, she rounded the corner. I sped after her, and when I got to where she was going she sat on the edge of a large blue hospital chair holding Sophie's small hand in her's and brushing Sophie's hair off her forehead.

I walked into the room, careful to stay quiet, and when I was next to her chair, I threw my leg over it and sat behind her.

" I'm sorry, lovey." She whispered to me, and I wrapped my long, muscular arms around her small waist.

" It's okay, baby. I love you and Sophie, you two are my entire life." I murmured and kissed her neck, not bothering to move my head from there.

" And you, ours." She put the one hand that wasn't holding Sophie's, on my cheek, and turned her head and looked down at me.

* * *

><p>Clary stared blankly at Jessica as she talked on and on with the doctor<p>

" And lastly DNR forms." I took a quick glance at Clary, who, biting the shit out of her lip

" What are DNR forms?" Jessica asked.

" DNR is the call, do not resuscitate. What it means is, if Sophie starts to loose pulse, or generally starts dying, we will not try to save her. We'll just let her go." The doctor handed Jessica the clip board. She put her hands up to grab it then stopped, and looked back at me, at Clary.

She stared, on and on, at Clary. Unblinking, unmoving, barley breathing. Clary was holding her breath. Jessica knew damn well how much Clary loved her daughter. And to sign those forms would be sick.

" I love Sophie," She started. " I love her more than anything-"

"Only lovin' yayo, crack headed, mother fucking cunt. " Clary whispered under her breath. Jessica ignored her.

" And, knowing I put her through this I don't want to have her suffer. I haven't even had my court date yet, but I know its death penalty. I fed my child drugs when I had no food. I - I just don't want her to live on, at such a young age, with this on her. If she goes, let her go." She signed the paper and Clary screamed, tears poured down her face.

" No! How are you gonna do that to a child. Sophie hasn't even had life experiences yet, she'll never fall in love, I imagine she never got to have a birthday party, hell she hasn't even bled for the first time and you want to give to ok for people to just stand around, and get ready to call the morgue while she dies, while they still have the chance to save her!" Clary yelled and ranted.

" You don't understand, I-" Jessica was cut off.

" No, you don't understand! She's a damn kid! You drugged her to sleep, and left her in a hotel bathroom! Why should you have any right to what calls to make for her! How do you have any right-" Clary was cut off sharply as Jessica walked up to her , despite her the parole officers orders not to move, and pointed in her face yelling.

" How do you have any right to be arguing with me over this! For all I know, the reason you picked her up is because you wanted to touch her, you could be a pedophile. You definitely are a kidnapper! Snatching kids off the street like that. And you have the nerve to judge me. You're just as bad! Plus, why are you worrying about my child anyways! I'm sure you have plenty of baby daddy's! I mean you are a professional at being slutty! You're a fucking whore! Your job is literally to be slutty! And who is this?" She raised her and, indicating, she was talking about me. " Your new boy toy?"

" My job?" Clary scoffed, she wasn't crying anymore. And I swear if Sophie said one more fucking retarded ass thing. " You want to talk about my job! You didn't even have a job! You sold crack for a living! And you want to talk about my new 'boy toy', you got pregnant at thirteen, and you want to call be me a whore! How can it even be kidnapping if you left Sophie on the street! Who else is going to worry about your child when you clearly don't care about her!"

" God Damn! Stop worrying about my fucking child! You probably have your own kids to worry about, ahem, I meant had! Your such a slut! How many abortions have you had! I know you have! I can practically see all those damn graves!"

" I've never gotten and abortion!" Clary whispered harshly, looking at her feet. Jessica yelled back at her.

" It's written all over your face! The abortions! The guil-" Clary lost it. She screamed, screaming like her mother was being brutally murdered in front of her. Tears pouring down her red face. Her were puffy, and her voice becoming hoarse.

" I've never had an abortion because, I can't have kids!" And the large emergency room lobby went silent. Not even sirens were heard.

* * *

><p><strong>We're not over just yet! I just wanted to say thanks, to anyone who gave me support. I want to say a special thanks to DarkOblivionPixie who went through the trouble of putting a whole 'post' up on fanfiction about me, and being mean on fanfiction in general.<strong>

**To anyone who told me to stay, I just wanna say that I love you! Foreal love, no bullshit, and I wouldn't be here without you guys. Without the real people, fans, whatever, who told me that I was a great writer, and my idea's, my stories, presence here was something that couldn't be taken away. In all truth it was never about getting hated on, it was about being real. ****I don't write because I want to -not that I don't like to-, I write because it makes people happy, and that makes me happy. No bullshit, I could care less about reviews, I put that on my life. But I do care if I make a difference, that matters a lot. I do need you guys to review though. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, any idea's, just review.**

**To that one guest to constantly told me that I needed Jesus and that I needed to get off Fan fiction, and commenting GONE on all my stories: I'm being so fucking serious when I say you don't talk about people's religious belief's and shit like that. Saying someone need Jesus is like throwing a racial slur. It's the equivalent of throwing a racial slur. Just don't say things like that, that's seriously retarded ( I know I shouldn't say that, I'm sorry ). And about me needed to get off fanfiction : You were the only person who said gone, out of ,about 150 people. Your vote is invalid.**

**Again thanks to the supporters, I love you all, You guys are really the reason I'm on fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Follow, Favorite, Review and I'll talk to you guys later **

**xoxx ~ okayitswayland.**

* * *

><p>I looked over to my right and she stood, Jessica backed away from her and she put her face in her hands, crying, sobbing. She let out a scream, but before she could fall off the edge I held her in my arms, wrapped around her waist and gripping her tight, I wouldn't let her fall. She was crying a hopeless cry. Like a whine, but heartbreaking. The one who held my heart was also capable of breaking it.<p>

And that was exactly it

The one who holds your heart is capable of breaking it. Maybe that's why, why I slept with so many women, why I self pitied my self for so long. Fear. Subconscious fear, but all the same, fear. I knew, knew deep down in my brain without knowing, that if I let someone love me, if I loved someone, I could let them hurt me. And she, Clary, she's holding my heart with her bare hands, she can squeeze it until the love runs out, and play catch with it like a toy. I'm completely vulnerable to her, and all my scars, they're open. And she can see right through me. I have nothing to hide. So in a way, Clary did hurt me, it wasn't the same kind of heartbreak though, not like the one of seeing your girlfriend in your bed with another man, no. It was the bond itself. She was heartbroken, and I was for her. Therefore, the one who holds your heart is capable of breaking it, because since that person is in your heart, and their heart is broken, you are heartbroken.

" When I was sixteen I got into a car crash with my mom." She whispered, you could hear the tears in her voice. "The airbag shattered the part of my stomach that opens up the womb. I didn't know I was pregnant when I when twenty. One night I began bleeding, profusely, _down there_ and I was dizzy and throwing up like crazy. I was sweaty and panting, couldn't breath." She whispered. " I thought I was gonna die. I was rushed to the hospital, and immediately they did an ultra sound. The nurse was male, and very gay. He told me I was about 4 weeks pregnant with satin's baby." She smiled slightly like she was remembering and old memory, a friend, a moment of sanity. " Little did I know he wasn't kidding. The doctor told me he could see and feel the babies head, so a C section it was. When I came out of surgery, I woke up." She shook her head and a let out a single sob of defeat. " You don't wake up from a C section, cause you don't go under anesthesia when you have a C section.

The doctor told me, while they were doing the C section my blood stopped clotting, and they had to open me up to my spine, I had no platelets. The problem wasn't there and my hear stopped beating for forty minutes. Doctor told me, he went through hell trying to give an CPR and all that shit for an extra ten minutes before I got my pulse back." She laughed a scoff, " I was dead, They could've let me die, stay dead. Could've thrown a napkin over my face, said they'd tried, and left the room. But they didn't. The baby." She took a deep breath " Octavia Rose, was dead. Her face was flat, not because she had a small nose, or nonexistent cheek bones but because, that part of my womb collapsed in on her. It was deformed. A regular womb looks like a peanut, mine looked like a messed up oval. Her body would have been permanently deformed. Arms and legs twisted outwards, and spine hunched forward. She would have constantly been in an incredible amount of pain if she lived." A tear rolled down Clary's cheek and she sniffled. " She would've had baby soft, curly, red hair, and dark brown eyes, and tan skin, and a little freckly nose. And she was the size of his hands." She held her hands out flat, side by side." And I would've called her chickadee and peanut, cause she would've always been small, but now I call her angel, because she is one."

I felt a tear, a single tear role down my cheek as Clary moved my hands from around her waist, and walked to a chair not so far away then slumped into it. I threw my head back and wiped my face with my hands. And walked over to her not bothering to even try to talk to her. I picked her up like you would a child, she sat on my hips, feet dangling. I patted her head so that it rested on my shoulder. I walked into Sophie's room and slowly shut the door.

_"_ I love you."

" It's aright."

" Baby, don't cry."

" My beautiful's."

" I got you."

"You're Safe."

_nd Sophie's heart monitor went haywire._

_Then one nurse came it, then it was two._

_And someone yelled codeblue._

_ And Clary cried softly yet harder into my chest._

_As her heartbeat got slower, the lines of her monitor got more spaced, and the mountains, fatter, and shorter._

_And as the doctor yelled call it, call her time, someone else yelled save my daughter. And the doctor's did._

_They came up with a crash cart, and performed CPR. And then she got her pulse back._

_And then Jessica came over with the papers, and Clary thanked her and I thanked her._

_And then Sophie Giovanni, became Sophie Fray Herondale. _

_And the doctor ordered for a scan. Then told us, everything could be alright_

_and since it could be alright, it was alright, and we were happy._

* * *

><p><strong>xoxx ~ okayitswayland.<strong>


	14. Update - Please read the whole thing!

**Hey guys! I don't know where to start with this. I've been on hiatus from Fan Fiction for about eight months I believe. Something was going on my life that was just a bit too much for me to deal with. In the past year I've grown so much, so much has happened in my life that looking back at it now I almost feel fond of certain memories... maybe not all of them ;p **

**Today I'm giving you guys a little update.. I'm gonna try to start this part of my life back up again. I want to continue and finish my current stories so that I can start new ones. Like I've said before, writers block or not, new ideas just keep popping up.**

**Since I have been gone for a long, long while I have so much to say about a couple different topics. So let me start out with things in general and then I'll get more into my stories. **

**I know you guys are probably wondering why I left in the first place, and right now I prefer not to even talk about it. Maybe one day I'll be more comfortable and even offer support to people who have had the same thing happen to them. Right now I really can't do that, and I'm hoping you guys will understand. **

* * *

><p><strong>Basketball And Angels<br>( **_Specific's on this story_** )**

**It has been a long time since I've updated this story And It was the first story I was extremely committed too. I've grown so much in my writing that looking back at it makes me feel embarrassed. Another thing about this story is that .. to me its becoming very basic and almost patterned. What I mean by that is its turning into this very typical love story. A lot of things in this story also just don't make sense.**

**I am going to re-write the whole story, I'm also going to change some of the major aspects of the story as well. Right now I will not say what I'm changing more because I want this story to be a fresh breath of air for the TMI fanfiction readers who have seen it all. **

**My mission in the beginning was to create something new, fresh, exciting, and just unique. Right now, I don't see this story doing it. **

**I've already started writing some of the new first chapter. Usually I would just let you guys see it now but I really want this story to be something you haven't seen before. **

**I want to get the new first Chapter up before Thanksgiving. My goal is to have at least two or three chapters up by then. I can't update every day, and since this is a story I do plan on dragging out I'm going to try to write at least a thousand words a night. I can do about five hundred in a little over half an hour if I can stay focused. That amounts to five or six thousand words a chapter, which means that I also plan on updating every week, or two.. **

**I am a student, and I'm busy, busy, busy. So, I will try my hardest to keep this up! **

**So, the first chapter will hopefully be up by next Monday! And with this I also want to do something where I pick a few lucky reviewers to get a sneak peak at the new chapter coming up, and this will be each Thursday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Stories<br>( **_And maybe even a collab?_** )**

**As far as it goes with my other stories I think I only have one or two that I'm certain I will be continuing. Those Being Sex Therapy, and Untouchable. **

**If you guys know about all the prompts for stories I have I will be making a poll. The two with the highest number of votes will be continued, the others will probably not be continued... or maybe just turned into one shots... I dunno**

**The other story I had up is probably not going to be continued because not many people enjoyed it , I honestly though people were gonna love the idea, but I guess not lol. That story is called DeFlower.**

**Sooooo... collab?**

**Right before I left I was talking to another fanfiction author about doing a TMI collab. I will contact her and see if shes still up for it. I'm not sure about it though because of my schedule, but we will see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. I don't really have anything left to say. I might post a cute little Halloween themed one-shot, I just wanted to get this up tonight though. Also the poll will be up until Monday, November 9th. So if you could please vote by then It would be amazing. <strong>

**Thanks to all those people who read to the end and I hope every single one of you has an amazing night :)**

**xoxx~okayitswayland**


End file.
